Before Death
by Unuscione
Summary: The life of some of the espadas and Shinigami, when they were only humans. SoixGrimmjow StarkxHalibel AU
1. First day of school

Before Death

A young woman was asleep , she was within her own dream world she was happy, she loved it when she could sleep but like every morning she heard a sound which woke her up and destroyed this dream world she so loved to visit every night. Her hand reached over slowly before pushing the off button atop her alarm, her eyes opening slowly trying to adjust to the light coming into her room now. She let out a soft yawn before hearing a knock on the door.

"Soi Fon get ready already or we'll be late!" the man yelled, as Soi Fon looked at the door she wished she could just somehow mentally push this door forward and hit the man on the other side. "Shut up Lee!" She yelled in reply, as she stood up. She spent the next few minutes changing into her school uniform. She gave a sigh as she looked down at it. [i]'I really don't wanna go to school today'[/i] Soi Fon gave another sigh before she walked out of her room.

Soi Fon was still tired as she walked down the stairs into the living room, she gave one last sigh before hearing a large vehicle outside. Soi Fon eyes widened. "Dammit he wouldn't." Soi Fon ran to the front door only to she her school bus driving away, she watched as it went into the distance her eyes staring at it until it had went to far for her eyes to see anymore, She clutched her fist in frustration. "Dammit Lee!" Soi Fon yelled, she was sure that the neighbors could hear what she said and she could really care less.

[I] If he wasn't my brother i would kill him, i swear it![/i] Soi Fon thought, if this had been the first or even second time he did this it would have been ok but no she knew what happened, he went into the bus and told the driver that Soi Fon was sick and would miss the bus he would leave and make Soi Fon walk two miles to school. So Soi Fon did what she always did when this happened and started to jog to her school.

Lucky for her she was very athletic, though not cause she tried really she hated sports she was just natural gifted at them, well every sport but fighting and dodgeball, any kind of fighting, boxing,karate,taekwondo,jutsu. But her favorite kind of fighter had to be the assassin she loved the thought of being able to kill someone before they even knew what hit them.

She was a few miles out from her school kinda day dreaming, before she heard some music coming from behind her she looked back to see a car coming from the distance she almost couldn't believe the car could be so far back and she could still hear the music this clearly, it was some kind of hard rock band to i believe they called themselves Panthera.

The car passed her quickly, thinking nothing of it did Soi Fon until she heard the breaks slam on the car as the man hit it in reverse and came back to where Soi Fon was now standing, She looked over his car and gave a unimpressed smile. "What do you want?" Soi Fon asked now staring at the blue haired man which caught her eye who has blue hair, i mean it's weird and very eye catching the next thing she noticed was how beat up his car looked, it had a good stereo but it looked like shit, it was busted up and made by Honda of all companies she doubted the car cost as much as the stereo did.

"That was quite harsh way to great a new school mate, I just wanted to give you a ride to school, wouldn't want you to be late on the first day now would we." The man said as he let a smirk run across the right of his face, Soi Fon stared at him blankly. [i]'That has to be the most annoying smirk I've ever seen.'[/i] Soi Fon then turned and started to walk. "No thanks." She said as she started her jogging motion once more, the man in the car though started to drive beside her.

"So you would rather walk then get in a car and let me drive you?" Soi fon looked over at him and gave her own cocky smirk. "You catch on quickly, glad your not as dumb as you look." Grimmjow smirk then left him. "Well at least i offered." The man then pushed hard on the gas as his back tire started to spin fast leaving a large cloud of smoke behind it, the cloud of smoke quickly found Soi Fon, soon after she started to cough getting choked up by the smoke, after it cleared and she caught her breath she once more glared at a potential ride driving off, this time though she was glad she wasn't on it. "Jackass" Is all she said before running toward the school she was to upset to jog and the only way to get things off her mind like this was to run and run fast.

Almost ten minutes passed till she made it to she school gates, she stopped and lend over trying to catch her breath, she was thankful that she was at least able to get here on time, but found herself pissed off once more as she heard a laugh coming from directly in front of her. "Sis that has to be your fastest time yet." Soi Fon looked up at him glaring at him wishing right now lightning would just strike him. "Go to hell Lee, seriously." Soi Fon said passing by her brother.

.......................................................................................

Soi fon made her way into the school and to her class with two minutes to spare. She walked over to her desk ignoring the students who were talking amongst themselves. She gave a sigh as she heard the class bell ring. [I] Glad this is my last year of school.'[/i] Soi Fon thought as he teacher walked in followed by two other people both looking to be new students of the school. Soi Fon stared over them before her eyes were once more caught by the blue hair once more. [I] Why did he have to be in my home room?'[/i] She asked herself still staring at him as he smiled and gave her a wink which caused a chill to go up at back, one of disgust.

The other was a brown headed man a bit taller then the blue headed one but not that noticeable, he didn't have weird looking hair like the other guy did, the only thing he really did noticeable was yawn.

"Hello class i would like you to meet your new classmates, please introduce yourselves to the class." The teacher said as she took a seat behind her desk.

"The names Stark." The brown headed man said in a soft voice as if he didn't even put effort into saying his name loud enough for the entire class to hear.

"Thank you Stark please take a seat." The teacher asked of him, he simply yawned once more and walked over to a empty seat beside none other then Soi Fon, she looked at him thankful that he didn't try and say anything to her.

Then the blue haired man stepped forward giving a smirk to the crowd. "Just call me Grimmjow." He said as the entire class stared at him some laughed at his name, but he simply responded by simply staring at them as if he would walk over there and rip there heads off which cause them to stop laughing completely.

"Sir I'm sorry but at this school we don't allow nicknames, now please tell us your real name." Grimmjow looked back at her and smiled. "That is my real name." The teacher should up staring at Grimmjow. "I don't believe that for a second your name is really." She looked down at her paper before reading a note confirming that his name really was Grimmjow. "Oh i apologize Mr. Jagerjaques please take a seat."

Grimmjow smiled and started to walk to the empty desk in front of him before softly saying. "Don't you feel like a jackass." The class heard it and so did the teachers some kids holding there laughter back while the teacher stood straight up. "What did you say!" Grimmjow turned around and gave a innocent look. "I said nothing, i just stated the obvious of course." The teacher already made a mental note to cause Grimmjow hell this year before she motioned for him to take a seat.

He walked over to where Stark was. "Move your in my seat." Stark looked up and sighed before moving out of the seat, very slowly i might add and walked to the empty desk behind it, Grimmjow then took his seat beside Soi Fon looking at her and smiling once more.

[i]Ok this has to be the worst day of my life, please don't let him talk to me.[/i] But Grimmjow of course leaned over to her desk. "So why again didn't you want to ride here with me?" Soi Fon knew it best to ignore him don't say anything just shut up and ignore him.

"I like the work out." She said with a sigh.

"I could have given you a work out, one you would have never forgotten." Grimmjow said as his eyes moved up her body.

"Go to hell." Soi Fon finished before looking back to the front of the class.

The class was about five minutes from ending and something inside Soi Fon made her look over at Grimmjow, who was now looking straight ahead at the teacher, Soi Fon quickly turned her head to the head of the class as well, her heart race started to beat hard. [I] Why did i need to know if he was looking at me, wait why do i even care, why would i even want him to look at me?[/i] Soi Fon tried to figure this answer out before class end but failed at it.

The bell rung and the class was over, with a sigh she stood up only to be meet by the man named Grimmjow staring at her again, there bodies were closer then they had ever been, Soi Fon just looked up into his blue eyes, she stared for a bit before mentally kicking herself. "What the hell are you staring at? Just go away." Soi fon said before turning around but before she headed off she raised her foot and slammed it on top of his causing Grimmjow to fall back into his seat and grab his foot. "What was that for?" Grimmjow asked.

"It's payback for that cloud of smoke you left behind for me to run into." Soi Fon said with a victorious grin on her face. She then walked off getting ready for lunch.

"Btich." Grimmjow said as he stood up and started to limp only slightly from his foot which hurt like hell right now.

................................................................................

Grimmjow walked into the cafeteria, he waited in line and grabbed a tray as he grabbed all the edible looking food and placed it on his plate. He then turned around and scanned the room finding the only empty table there was and quickly making his way over the the table.

Once he took his seat it didn't take but a second for someone else to sit on the other side. "Really what the fuck dude, find somewhere else to sit." Grimmjow said looking at the man with a sigh. "Oh it's you." Grimmjow said staring at him as the man closed his eyes and placed his palm against his chin. "Your either very tired or very bored, what's up with you?" Grimmjow asked Stark.

"It's nothing, just find this shit boring is all." Stark said as he sighed. "What's with you, first day here and already your trying to cause trouble." Stark replied.

Before Grimmjow could answer another man came from behind him and took a seat beside him. "Lets not forget trying to hook up with the school bitch." Grimmjow looked over at him with a sigh. "Who the hell are you?" Grimmjow asked of this new man.

He had medium length black hair that was spiked up. "Names Hisagi." He said as Grimmjow was about to say something he noticed Soi Fon was walking into the cafeteria now alone and everyone seemed to be staying away from her.

"So what's with the bitch then, since you seem to know her Hisagi?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well she's rich first off, thinks she's better then everyone, she has a heart of ice." Hisagi then took a sip of his drink. "Damn this orange juice sucks ass." He stated before slamming it down. "Anyway I can't really blame her though." Grimmjow turned his head and arched his eyebrows. "I sure the fuck can!" Grimmjow yelled as half the cafeteria looked at him.

"Ok I'm sure you can but see that kid over there." Hisagi pointed at Lee as Grimmjow nodded. "Sure you'll see them around together and they seems like every brother and sister, but everyone knows that Lee Fon is trouble simply put he gets into gambling debt, it's harsh of course rumors are already running wild that Soi Fon pays them off, with money or with her body no one knows, but really would you want those kind of rumors?" Grimmjow looked back at Soi Fon then at Hisagi.

"Don't worry Grimmy there not true." Stark said breaking his silence.

"How the fuck would you know?" Both Hisagi and Grimmjow said, but before Stark could reply Grimmjow added a bit more. "And don't fucking call me Grimmy."

Stark gave a smile and looked both men in the eyes. "I just know these things, as far as her giving her body to pay debts off, it's stupid no gang in this world would pass money off to sleep with a school girl, and honestly they could buy someone with bigger breasts i mean most men like that she's not really, well stacked you know." Stark told both mean bluntly.

"Go fuck yourself Stark." Grimmjow responded.

"Whoops sorry Grimmy, forgot you had a thing for her, but hey just think it makes more then your hair unique." Hisagi let out a laugh toward Grimmjow who made a face like he would kill Stark.

"Don't fucking call me Grimmy!" He yelled now the whole cafeteria looked at him. "Everyone can go fuck themselves for all i care!" Grimmjow shouted at everyone as they all turned around went back to what they would do.

..................................................................................................

Soi Fon walked into the cafeteria getting a few stares as she sighed, she didn't even pick up lunch today she just grabbed a table and sat there staring at others as they talked, some looking at her before they talked. [i]'I fucking hate this school'[/i] Soi Fon keep staring until she meet the eyes of Grimmjow, oh how she hated those eyes, but they seemed different he was talking to the new kid Stark and Hisagi and he seemed to be looking at her differently, she wondered why.

But her train of thought was broken by another female who placed her tray on the other side of the table directly in front of her, this woman was well known in the school the most popular and best looking girl in the school she was known as a goddess thought out the school and funny enough she was Soi Fons only friend. "Sup Hallibel?" Soi Fon said showing her friend a smile mostly for blocking her view of Grimmjow.

"Everything's fine, but how are you doing, you seem more tense than usual?"

"Well it's that new kid Grimmjow, he's fucking an asshole, he's already burnt his car tires beside me so a cloud of smoke would cough me up as a walked to the school this morning, then he wanted to have sex with me saying if I wanted a work out he would give it to me, dammit I hate this school." Soi Fon said that at least ten times a day to Halibel.

But instead of saying anything to Soi fon she simply turned around and stared at Grimmjow, and gave a smile before turning around to Soi fon. "Oh come on he doesn't look that bad." Soi Fons eyes stared a hole though Halibel. "Yea, sure he doesn't look bad but blue hair come on, and he's an asshole." Soi Fon seemed to have a new thing she liked to say she seemed to enjoy telling everyone that Grimmjow was an asshole.

"Yea and your such a princess come on, your the biggest bitch around here." Halibel was always blunt and to the point to Soi Fon. which she liked about her friend, sometime she lessoned to her friend most of the time when Halibel said anything though Soi Fon simply blew it off.

"I've been fine up to now, people leave me alone and don't try and hit on me, or be my friend it's a good life for me." Hallibel of course gave her friend a sad look.

"Come on Soi we've been friends since we started school, you know that's not true you use to love friends what happened." Hallibel seemed to try everyday to make her friend open up to her, but she never did.

"Tch she's been dead for along time Hallibel and she's not coming back again, life sucks I learned this and the sooner you do the sooner you can get on with your real life." Hallibel raised an eyebrow at her fiends.

"Real life? So a life where I mop around being a bitch to everyone and have everyone hate me? No thanks Soi I kinda like being popular." Hallibel said looking at the table beside them as a few of the boys on that table quickly turned there head embarrassed that they were looking at Hallibel. "I really enjoy the attention."

"Whore"

"What did you say Soi Fon?" Hallibel said with a smile knowing what she said.

"Nothing." Soi Fon stood up sighing deeply. "I'm going to leave and prepare for gym, today's dodgeball isn't it?" Soi Fon said with an evil smirk.

Hallibel placed a hand on her face. "Fuck it is, you know the plan right Soi?" Hallibel asked her friend.

"Yea, yea you stay behind me and I make kids feel pain, alot of pain...oh I hope I break a nose this time."

Hallibel stared at her. "You scare me."

Soifon still wore that smirk on her face. "Yea I know." Soi Fon almost a different person walked out of the cafeteria everyone noticing that she was happier.

Then it hit everyone and almost half the class bent over and acted like they got food poison.

.....................................................................................................................

Grimmjow looked as everyone around them seemed to be grabbing there stomach in pain. "Oh fuck is there food poison in this?" Both Stark and Grimmjow pushed the tray of food in front of them looking at there stomachs hoping they would be ok.

Hisagi just laughed a bit. "No, just today is dodgeball and no one likes dodgeball." Hisagi answered.

Both men let out a sigh of relief. "Oh that's good, but why does everyone hate dodgeball?" Stark asked Hisagi.

"Well Soi Fon of course, she likes to hurt people I think last year she knocked a kid out for about ten minutes with one, it's awesome, oh and word of advice don't hit the hot chick who will be behind her, or Soi Fon will kill you."

Stark nodded and Grimmjow smiled. "Interesting." Both Stark and Hisagi looked at Grimmjow and both thought the same thing. [I]' He wouldn't[/i] Oh but if they knew Grimmjow and from what they seem to know about his personality so far he would, they wondered how bad would it get.

.....................................................................................................................

All the kids entered the gym, all the healthy kids at least all the others were lined up out the nurses office. Grimmjow and Soi Fon both entered about the same time, both staring at each other and making damn sure to get on the opposite side of one another before they were forced to be on the same sides.

Both Hisagi and Stark ended up on Grimmjow's side and Hallibel on Soi Fon's side and she took her spot behind Soi Fon in hopes of not getting hit, she hated this game so much.

Grimmjow preparing for war took off his white shirt, as all the girls on Soi Fons side stared and slightly drooled at him, Harribel moving to Soi Fons ear. "Now come on, you sure you don't wanna sleep with that?" Harribel asked before Soi elbowed her softly in the side. "I could move and let you get hit." Harribel nodded and moved her head back behind Soi which was hard given how short Soi was. "Point taken."

The gym teacher blew the whistle and the match was on, Grimmjow was moving like a cat, Soi Fon was striking fast and hard with one shot she would take them out, most not knowing what hit them, Hisagi was dodging and not seemingly throwing anything and Hallibel was staying behind Soi Fon, last but not least Stark was...well he was standing still yawning as he calculated the weakest throw and then walked in front of it. "Ow I'm out." Stark said more annoyed at this game then anything.

About five minutes passed and kids were either on the side grabbing a body part or on the ground crying from either Grimmjow's shots or Soi Fons shots. Soi Fon was the only one left on her team..ok Halibel was there and now it was her time to shine, she walked out and looked at Hisagi. "Hey Hisagi after this wanna get a cup of tea or something?" Hisagi stood there ball in hand his jaw opened before Soi Fon nailed him in the face with a ball, causing a large red mark to form.

But before Halibel could get back she felt a sharp pain hit her left arm as she grabbed it. "Ouch!: She yelled as she looked at the thrower of it who was none other then Grimmjow, who simply smiled and said. "Yo babe if you want the ultimate pain reliever come meet me after school." Grimmjow could have thrown it much harder Harribel knew from the shots she saw earlier so she simply laughed and walked off the court.

As she walked off she was meet by Stark with a ice bag in his hand. "Hey, that was a bad shot, you might wanna put this on it." Harribel looked at him and was somewhat speechless for a second before she grabbed it. "Thanks Stark, I mean that's your name right?" She asked as Stark nodded.

Harribel took a seat on the bench and then pulled Stark to her. "hey you can sit beside me." And the collective male population in the room who had not been so injured that they could think straight sighed and all thought. [i]'why couldn't I have thought of that'[/i]

But now everyone turned to the main event Soi Fon vs Grimmjow, both had a ball in there hand. "Yo sexy, after this how about that real work out." Soi Fon eyes opened widely how dare he say that in front of everyone, to Harribel fine to her no, never. "I'm going to put you in the hospital." Grimmjow smiled and like an aggressive panther he threw first ball straight at her face, she dodged it easily and then threw her ball Grimmjow jumped it and landed on all fours, Soi Fon grabbed another ball quickly and threw it at Grimmjow again who flipped roughly to the right landing on his feet.

"Not that easy Soi, looks like two strikes is all you got left." Grimmjow said as he had about five balls on his side, Soi lifted the two balls in her hand and glared. "Two is all I need to beat your ass!" She yelled half of the kids gasping at the curse word in front of a teacher.

Grimmjow then threw one of the balls on his side, Soi Fon blocked it with hers, As Grimmjow keep the onslaught coming at her, she dodged blocked them all when she had an opening she threw one of hers at his head as he tried to pick his last one up, but he was able to bring the ball up to his face blocking hers they both then rushed forward one dodgeball left for each of them when the ball rang and the gym teacher called for them to stop. "Ok Gym class is over." Both clinched the ball tighter in there hands both wanting to throw it at one another, but they each gave up and let it drop to there sides.

...........................................................................................................................

Grimmjow, Hisagi and Stark were all walking out of the school as it ended, each of them thinking over what happened today. Each of them looked at one another, Hisagi first one to speak. "You guys have anything planned?" The other men looked at one another before shaking there heads. "Cool, hey maybe we could hang out this towns boring without some friends around."

Grimmjow was about to say something when he noticed Stark getting pulled away by none other then Harribel. "Hey Stark!" She said as she looked at him her eyes glowing, kinda giving Stark and weird filling in his stomach he was kinda scared to be honest. "Hey wanna hang out today." Stark shook his had no. "Sorry gonna hang out with Grimmy and Hisagi." Harribels eyes widened had she just been rejected

Hisagi and Grimmjow both elbowed Stark in the back causing him to grunt. "He meant to say that he would love to hang out with you and wondered if you would be kind enough to take his friends along with you." Hisagi said as Grimmjow's reason for hitting him was different. "Don't call me Grimmy asshole." Grimmjow didn't understand what he didn't get about that.

Halibel looked back at Stark. "Is that what you meant?" Stark gave a sigh and looked at the two. "I guess so, I just.... you know what it doesn't matter, you can come out with us, doesn't matter." Hisagi looked over at Stark like he was fucking insane and Grimmjow was still pissed off.

The four of them started to walk off when Harribel stopped. "Wait can Soi come to?" Hisagi turned around. "Well were kinda....OUCH!" Grimmjow smacked the back of Hisagi's head. "Of course she's welcome." Harribel smiled and started to walk off before Stark grabbed her shoulder.

"Yo I would suggest we go ahead to the club or where ever were going then you and Soi Fon show up, because I highly doubt she will go if she knows Grimmy will be there." Halibel nodded and said. "Oh we're going to club 20 it's awesome!" she then walked away her heat pounding a mile a minute. [I]' Why am I like that around him?[/i] She wondered this as she went to meet Soi.

Stark looked over at Grimmjow who was just staring at him. "I fucking hate you." Is all Grimmjow said, Hisagi still silent as he looked at Harribel then Stark wondering what was going on and why Stark wasn't already well on top of being her boyfriend she liked him it's obvious.

...............................................................

The three men entered the club and walked to an empty table each one of them staying silent as the music blasted in the back ground, each of them well but Stark waiting for the girls to come, he just look bored out of his mind, and both Hisagi and Grimmjow looked at Stark with a sigh. "Hey Stark."

Stark looked at both of them. "Yea?"

Both Grimmjow and Hisagi looked at one another before looking back at Stark, then they both said. "Are you gay?"

Stark's eyes widened as he looked at both Hisagi and Grimmjow. "What the hell kinda question is that?" Grimmjow look dumb founded, he just didn't understand Stark.

"I think it's a pretty damn good one personally, I mean really if Harribel wanted me I would be all over that, and so would Hisagi but you seem uninterested like you wanna hang out with us....like you wanna hang out with Hisagi badly." Hisagi looked over at Grimmjow. "Dude! not cool." Hisagi said wanting to kick Grimmjow's ass for that.

"I'm not gay, just not interested in Halibel I mean she's really attractive, but it wouldn't last she's not my type, she's just a good looking girl with no quality's other then having a one dimensional personality, she's boring and she bores me." Grimmjow put his hand on his face.

"I think she has two very big qualities that Hisagi doesn't have." Hisagi this time kicked him in the shin. "Grimmjow he said he wasn't gay so stop acting like he wants me, it's annoying." Grimmjow grinned. "Hey just making sure if he goes gay he knows your available, just trying to be a good friend."

Before Hisagi could say anything Stark began to speak. "I wonder where there out, I wanna see Grimmy get his ass kicked." Grimmjow stared at Stark once more, what the fuck was with Grimmy shit he fucking hated it so much, why did he have to say his name like that.

...........................................................................................

Halibel finally found Soi Fon and grabbed her arm roughly. "Hey!" Soi Fon yelled as Harribel keep pulling her. "What's up with you Halibel. "We have to get to the club and party girl!" Soi Fon stopped dead in her tracks. "Ok who is it?" Soi Fon said as she instead pulled her friend closer to her staring into her eyes.

"What do you mean Soi?" Halibel asked adding an innocent whistle.

"Who's the boy your meeting there?" Halibel couldn't contain herself she had to say it.

"Stark!!"

"You are very strange Halibel, wait! will Grimmjow be there!" Soi Fon asked as Halibel just stared blankly at her. "I said will he be there!" The yelling getting louder and Halibel ignoring her even more Soi Fon face turning red with anger.

"I don't know maybe but who cares, I'll be there he won't be that bad." Soi Fon turned around and walked away. "You know Soi in the end you'll come. can we skip all the drama, just this once." Halibel was right she would come so stomping her foot on the ground and walking back to Halibel and passing her going to the club she did say one last thing to her. "I hate you."

The two women entered the club and Halibel walked over to Stark and the others. "Hey Stark!, Hisagi and Grimmy!" Grimmjow snapped at Halibel who simply smiled at him, oh he hated Stark so much but moving his eyes a bit to the left he saw Soi and his face went from anger to a evil smirk.

Soi finally took a seat beside Halibel and was planning on staying quite till Grimmjow talked. "I wouldn't expect you to come to a place like this? you seem a bit to uptight for it." Soi Fon glared at him sighing. "Shut up Grimmjow" He sighed at her but still holding that grin across his face.

Halibel moved her hand over the top of Stark's. "So Stark how are you liking the new school?" Stark looking at her with a yawn and sigh. "Fine, just like the last school I was in nothing special." Halibel moved forward a bit smiling. "You sure there's nothing special about the school at all?" Halibel said hoping he would say she was, but Stark simply stared into her eyes coldly. "I'm absolutely sure nothing in this school is special." Halibel didn't know what she expected but her hopes were dashed as she laid back a bit in her seat not wanting to show how sad it made her. [i]'Dammit, why can't he just like me.'[/i] Halibel asked herself as she stayed silent and decided not to try and talk to Stark for a while.

Hisagi looked at the four of them, he didn't know why but everyone was so pissed, was he the only one here to have fun or something. "Guys there's an entire dance floor and you can decide to stay pissed at one another or come and have fun." Hisagi said as he left the table and took to the dance floor leaving the upset foursome there not talking to each other.

Until the wonderful Grimmjow stood up. "Yo Soi how about you give me a dance." Soi Fon looked at Halibel then up at Grimmjow. "Like I would dance with you or leave this asshole alone with Halibel." Stark looked over at her sighing, he really did fell like a jackass but he had to let the girl down he couldn't just allow her to think that he would fall for her over her body, but he wasn't sure if he had to do it that roughly.

Grimmjow sighed and moved over to Halibel. "Hey Hali wanna dance, you could use some cheering up" Grimmjow said and Halibel decided she needed to dance and grabbed his hand and walked the two to the dance floor, Grimmjow placed his hand on her hip as there fingers intertwined with one another as the music started to get louder and louder.

But the sound of music was only blocked out as Halibel's face was able to tell a story and a half, Grimmjow hated himself for what he would do next. "Look I'm not a fucking woman ok, this is a one time thing but you seem to need to vent or some shit, so if you need to talk right now, not an hour from now or a week right now then do it." Grimmjow said trying not to sound as pissed as he sounded.

Halibel just looked up at him. "I just wish Stark wasn't well so cold to me." Grimmjow sighed. Before he could talk halibel said one more thing. "Is he gay Grimmjow?" The next thing Halibel knew Grimmjow was bursting out in laughter as he started to shake his head. "No, me and Hisagi asked him that already." Halibel wanted it to be true at least that way she had a reason as to why he didn't like her.

"Look Halibel, from what I can tell Stark doesn't seem to be big on appearance, not saying it doesn't matter, but he seems to want personality basically he called you boring and said your boring." Halibel's eyes widened. "He said that?" Grimmjow simply nodded he wouldn't pussyfoot around he would tell the truth not try and be nice about it either.

Halibel placed her head on Grimmjow's shoulder. "Hey thanks Grimmy, I can understand why he thinks I'm boring looks like my hope of a Stark and Halibel love is over." Halibel said with a laugh, Grimmjow should have been mad at the name but let it pass this time. "Eh don't worry about it Halibel I'm sure your more then legs,thighs,breast and ass." Halibel laughed slightly. "I am but I would much rather not go back to what I was, even if that means Stark thinks I'm just as you said legs,thighs,breasts and ass."

Soi Fon looked at Stark pissed off as well fuck at him. "Dude you can go to hell." Stark looked up at her, he looked bored as always. "Seriously your just a jackass." Soi Fon would call him everything in the book for what he did to Halibel.

"I can't help that she's one dimensional." Stark said bluntly. Before looking up at the ceiling. "Sorry." He said before Soi Fon stood up smacking the table and grabbing Starks shirt and pulled him closer, her fist rearing back. "Dude I will kill you, you have no idea who Halibel is, she has...." Soi was interrupted by a gentle hand grabbing hers as she looked back and saw Halibel. "Soi I told you not to say anything about that, if he thinks I'm nothing more then something good to look at then let him think that."

Halibel then looked Stark straight in the eyes her cold dark eyes now causing him to shallow hard, now she really was scary. "And if he is someone who thinks he knows someone he tries to even talk to them, then he's simply a sad sad man, who will die alone." Stark had no come back he just took a seat and and yawned, but he was scared, who would think princess could be so...scary.

Soi Fon stood up and started to walk out grabbing Halibel, but they were soon stopped by Lee Fon as he looked at them. "Hey sis!" He was clearly drunk off his ass. "You think you could ask mom and dad for a bit more money for me?" Soi Fon looked at her brother her entire being telling her to beat his ass. "Cause of you I don't have a car cause mom and dad think I'm not 'trustworthy' so go fuck yourself." Soi Fon left the club with Halibel.

But Grimmjow noticed Lee was being pulled out by some thugs well that's what they looked like, He grabbed both Stark and Hisagi who was still dancing. "Yo you guys better know how to fight cause we have to save a fellow school mate." Stark and Hisagi followed Grimmjow out as he opened the door but to his surprise he didn't see Lee being beaten no he saw Soi Fon being the one who was about to get beat.

"Hey girly you better give us some money or we'll beat all three of your asses." The thug said stating this to Lee,Halibel and Soi Fon

"Wait! we won't beat the hot girls ass she doesn't have the money and I kinda like this short skirt." The thug said grabbing Halibel's skirt and she slapped him away.

Grimmjow walked out Stark right behind him along with Hisagi. "Yo, I don't think they'll be getting there ass kicked, there's four of you and three of us, but I promise you that your gonna regret if you hurt any of them, but threaten my Soi again and I'll be sure to make your pain twice as hard."

Soi Fon instead of yelling at Grimm for calling her his, pulled her fist back and nodded at halibel who ducked down and sweep the leg of one of the thugs and Soi Fon's palm hit his nose on the way down causing his nose to bleed instantly.

Grimmjow charged one with a metal bat taking a hit to his side as he did, but able to tackle him down, once on top Grimmjow started to unload punch after punch in the face, the baseball bat hit almost not effecting him, he became feral like he didn't think just beat and beat nothing looked like it went though his mind, the fight was over quickly and Grimmjow stopped only after the man passed out.

Stark looked at one who charged him and dodged the thugs punch, grabbed his arm bent it around the thugs back and then snapped the elbow in two before pushing him forward the thug turned around yelling in pain. "Go away now, or I will break your other limbs." The man took that as a sign and ran as fast as he could out of the alley.

Hisagi on the other hand was dodging shots from a knife before he was cut by it only barely hit by it though causing some blood to flow from his arm but he was able to grab the knife bending the guys elbow and made the guy stab his own arm, the man then cried out in pain also. But he wasn't done and tried to charge Hisagi but before he could get there he got a punch landed on his cheek one from the most surprising person out there Halibel, and this punch knocked him out cold. "That's what you get for trying to look up my skirt." She kicked him in the ribs hard making sure her heel dug in as deep as possible. "Fucker."

Soi Fon would have been surprised at Halibel but she saw the rising Grimmjow who was covered in the mans blood, sure the others got away but she wasn't sure if the guy Grimmjow beat was even ok, was he dead I mean he looked dead, but her thoughts were wrong he heard a sound of pain coming from the man, but then saw Grimmjow moving forward his face, hands and arms covered in another mans blood, but he had a smile on his face.

"Soi Fon, you two ok, didn't mean to.." Grimmjow only then noticed Lee and moved as faster then Soi fon had seen anyone move and grabbed Lee slamming him against the wall, pulling his fist back the feral look in his face again. "You almost got your fucking sister killed, I'm going to make sure that never happens again." Soi Fon grabbed his arm and pulled it at it, Grimmjow looked back at her, the smile still on his face, why did he enjoy this so much, it scared the hell out of her.

"Grimmjow! Don't hurt my bother, maybe he deserves but please don't he's the only true family got, just please don't hurt him!" Hisagi and Stark moved in and was about to tackle Grimmjow when he laid the man down, and all Lee did was slid his back down until he was sitting against the wall, Grimmjow then went to a knee his bloody face in front of Lee's. "If you ever cause Soi anymore trouble I'll kill you." Lee started to shake his head as Grimmjow stood back up Soi Fon still staring at him. "What the hell are you so scared of woman." Soi Fon responded with a sigh. "It's nothing, just thanks ok thanks for the help, now could you please leave before you get us in trouble asshole! fuck do you even think before you act?" Soi Fon showing anger but knowing if he didn't do something they really could have hurt her or halibel badly.

"Fucking great thanks you did that, fuck I don't even get why I helped now." Hisagi and Grimmjow then left the ally as Stark put his arm around Halibel. "Hey want me to take you to your house?" Halibel nodded. "Hey, Stark it's on the way to Lee and Soi's house mind dropping them off we could all use a ride right now." Stark smiled for the first time at her and nodded.

They all got to his car and started to take off, this really was a night that would forever change each of there life's for better or for worse, they each wondered if this would be the last time it would happen, all of them secretly scared, all of them hoping that the thugs don't come back....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes:

1. Lee is the first OC to be used in this story and very view OC's will be named and will have one time appearaces. But back to Lee his rol in the story will be minor but important to the over all plot.

2. Also Lee's character was inspired mostly by paulie from Rocky, not sure why but a character like him seemed almost perfect for this.

3. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the character interactions. I know it was very Grimm/Soi pominent but Stark,Hali and Hisagi are going to have bigger roles in the next few chapters.

4. I feel like I packed alot into this first chapter is was originally suppose to be two different chapters, but I could never find a good cut of point I was happy with so I decided to keep it one chapter.

5. Final little note, I just love the image of Soi Fon and Grimmjow playing dodgeball and everyone around them on the floor screaming in pain, I find it quite funny. :)


	2. Peaceful Destruction

Five days have passed since the fight with the thugs, the days came and went with no sign of the thugs trying to get retribution for what the students had done to them, as the weekend came along the five friends went there separate ways. The weekend has always been a joyful time for every student and all five of the friends were determined to make the most of there break from school.

They each stood at the gate as they all waved there goodbyes, not planning on seeing each other till after the weekend had ended and school had once more started again. The first to leave was Hisagi who seemed to be in quite a rush to get where he was going.

………………………………..........................

Hisagi didn't have a car but he did have a bike he rode, he quickly jumped on it and started off. He rode the bike for ten minutes until he reached his destination, he climbed off his bike and place the chain around it to keep it locked in place, looking up at the office in front of him, giving a sigh he walked though the door and looked at the building a smile ran across his face as he walked in.

Hisagi found himself in a large area crowded with a ton of fans all of them fans of fighting, as they watched and cheered for the fighters in the parking lot who were beating the holy hell out of each other, Hisagi loved this place he walked over to the person who signed the fighters in and took the bets.

"Hey Hisagi" The man said counting the money in his hand.

"Yo, so do you have any room for another fighter?" Hisagi asked as the man who simply pulled out a sheet, Hisagi scanned it quickly before smirking. "Cool I'll take the guy who wants to fight with wooden swords, to bad they couldn't be real though." Hisagi said with a slight laugh.

"Yea but we have a hard enough time keeping this place a secret from cops, we don't need death on our hands as well." Hisagi sigh and nodded his head. "Looks like I'm up in two more fights." Hisagi went passed the two fighters not getting to close just staring as he saw one of the men landing a punch on the others face sending him to the ground.

Hisagi stopped and gave the victor of the match a slight nod before continuing forward and threw another door, he went to his locker and grabbed his gear, he decided long ago it was best to leave his fighting gear here, he placed on his gloves, which were so thin they barley gave anymore protection but he thought they were cool.

Then he placed a chain like collar around both of his arms before placing two strips along the right side of his face they started on the side of his nose and ended a few inches from his ear, they were also five inches apart from each other.

Finally Hisagi grabbed his wooden sword which had a few blood stains on it, as he started to swipe though the air. [I]'I wonder if anyone knows that I do this sort of thing'[/I] Hisagi at school didn't start trouble like most people who fight do, but something about beating someone felt so right to him. But Hisagi sighed and just keep warming up for his fight.

………………………………..........................................

Grimmjow looked at the four friends that were left and sighed. "Well I'm off for weekend, see you all later, well unless you wanna come by Soi Fon." Grimmjow gave her a smirk before walking off himself, leaving Soi Fon there looking well pissed off, but silent she didn't feel like getting into it with Grimmjow today.

Grimmjow walked to his car before turning it on and pushing the gas and taking off in his usual way, leaving a cloud of smoke behind him, something about not burning your tires out as you leave a place just seemed boring to him.

Being new to this place Grimmjow simply rode around for a few minutes before stopping and seeing a good looking girl on the corner walking alone, much like he did with Soi Fon he went passed her only to hit the breaks and stop, he put it in reverse and backed up to where the woman was standing. "Yo babe." Grimmjow said with a smirk. "You wanna ride somewhere?"

The woman opened his car door and jumped in. "Sure you seem like you could be fun." The woman said. "Name's Ashe." The woman said smiling at Grimmjow who didn't really seem to care about her name. "So what's yours?"

Grimmjow looked over at her taking his eyes off the road. "Names Grimmjow."

"That's a weird name, but I like it and you look strong to." Ashe said as she placed a hand on his arm.

Grimmjow looked at her then back at her then at her hand then glaring. "Best believe I'm strong I'll kick anyone's ass." grimmjow said still smirking at her.

"Big talk but real men can back it up, and I know a place where you can back it up." Ashe then pointed to a nearby building and Grimmjow quickly hit the break sending the two of them forward roughly then throwing them back. "Hey watch the whiplash!" The woman yelled.

"Shut up woman." Grimmjow seemed to completely forget about this random woman as he got out of his car as he walked to the building the woman was still behind her grabbing her neck but complaining. "hey don't leave me back there without checking to see if I'm ok what kinda guy are you."

"One that is over your bitching." Grimmjow said as he turned back and waved her off, the woman looking angry but refusing to leave him as she walked behind him, as he entered the building only to see something that even surprised him.

[I]Wait is that..Hisagi?'[/I] Grimmjow couldn't really tell but he quickly found the guy who looked like the head of this place before confronting him. "Hey two questions, who is that fighting right now guy with the spiky hair and how do I get into this action?" Grimmjow said looking back at the fight just smiling hoping there was a spot for him.

"How did you find this place?" The man with the money asked Grimmjow.

"This woman told me." Grimmjow turned around to find the woman wasn't even there, no where to be found. [I]Where the hell did she go?[/I] Grimmjow then looked back. "Look I picked up a woman and she told me real men fought here, and I'm bored as fuck so can I fight or not?" Grimmjow started to tap his fight rapidly on the ground louder and louder as he looked back at the two men fighting, he wanted to be there so bad.

"Sure, but your going against the toughest guy here."

Grimmjow gave a smug look. "That's fine with me."

"Oh and that's Hisagi in there if you were wondering, he comes here every weekend." Before Grimmjow could leave though the man grabbed his shoulder. "Hey and go into the room in the back there so you can get your gear on, we like our fighters to be protected even if only a little.

Grimmjow sighed and pulled his shoulder away from the mans hand as he walked to the locker room, grabbing some spare gloves on the corner they didn't give much protection which he like and he was done, he didn't need no head gear or anything like that he wanted to take his punches bare, it felt better that way.

……………………………….............................

Hisagi was in the locker room as he keep swinging the wooden sword until a man walked into the locker room. "Hisagi your fight is up, would you come out." Hisagi nodded his head as he walked though the door and looked at the crowd a smile running across his face as he heard chants of his name running throughout the building.

Hisagi gave a few high fives and hand shakes, walking into the middle of the building he noted like he always did the concrete ground, if your head hit this you would easily be knocked out if not killed, Hisagi knew his best bet would be to stay away from there.

Looking up he heard a roar though the crowd as a older man walked up to where Hisagi was standing, he was about mid twenties and had a lot of scars on his face and wasn't wearing a shirt showing even more battle scars, the guy was going to be tough and Hisagi knew this, so he went back into his stance as the man pulled his sword up in the air.

A woman walked in the middle of them and held a bra she then waited five seconds before dropping and the fight was on. The man opposite Hisagi charged first and took a massive swing down, Hisagi dodged it moving left then pulled his sword back and swung hard nailing the man in the side.

The man didn't even fletch before swinging sideways to his Hisagi, who ducked it, Hisagi then swung the sword again hitting the man on the shin, causing the man to back up a bit and rub his shin. [I]'Ok great gotta pick my spots, this guys like a brick house, but he is only human.[/I] Hisagi's train of thought was stopped when the man recovered and came forward swinging down at him this time the sword was much faster and Hisagi barley missed it.

The man keep charging and swinging Hisagi did everything in his power to dodge, left then right then he ducked them jumped, thinking he might wear the man out but it didn't happen, the man finally caught Hisagi and swung fiercely Hisagi was able to get his sword up to block but was still knocked to the ground by sheer force of the hit,

Hisagi looked up to see the man swinging again down at the ground, Hisagi decided the best action was to roll and roll for dear life, he heard the sound of each shot sounding like they were right beside him, not even a inch away.

Hisagi finally waited and saw the man raising his sword up once more but this time Hisagi used his hands and pushed himself between the mans legs as he stood up now behind the large man and took a massive swing at his nailing the man in the middle of his back.

The man turned around and swung his sword for Hisagi's head, but he was able to duck it and then came up and stabbed the sword he tip of the wooden sword hitting his nose dead on finally causing the man to fall to the dropping his sword.

Hisagi gave a smile as he went to a knee. "Hey good fight, but I think that's enough we don't need to hurt each other anymore." Hisagi was always a nice guy after he won a fight and refused to seriously injure someone just wasn't in his nature to do so.

But the other man thought different and charged Hisagi with his back turned, Hisagi dodged the attack and grabbed the mans arm and used the mans own momentum to flip him over as he landed back first on the floor. "Man I hate sore losers." Hisagi was the greeted by the crowd cheering, as he walked off the floor only to see a blue haired man walking into the locker room. [I]Your kidding me[/I] Hisagi thought as he started to move a bit faster and moving though the locker room door to be greeted by none other them Grimmjow.

Hisagi's eyes opened wide. "What are you doing here Grimmjow!"

Grinning Grimmjow turned around. "I'm here to fight of course, but after this wanna go get something to drink, I always love a good drink after an ass kicking." Hisagi just stared at Grimmjow.

"You know your fighting the most dangerous man here right?" Hisagi said with a sound of concern.

"Yea but who really cares, I'll beat his ass it's no problem now answer my question, drink or not after this fight?"

Hisagi just sighed. "Sure, but Grimmjow be careful ok, really don't need to see you going to the hospital.

"You know that's not going to happen." Grimmjow said reassuring his friend as he walked on to take his challenger head on.

……………………………….......................

Soi Fon looked over at Stark and Hallibel and smiled. "I'm going to head off as well and get a good jog before I get home." Soi Fon waved at the two before heading off in the direction Hisagi and Grimmjow went only because her house was that way.

She ran for what seemed like ever, as she decided to take a back ally today and ran though it, the alley had a lot more curves and blind corners then she thought, but she ended up out of it with no harm done, though a bit scared someone might have jumped out.

As she came out the other side, she saw none other then Grimmjow walking into a building with what seemed like a hooker behind him. [I]'Wonderful I might be able to catch him doing something, and get him expelled or something, he needs to get out of our school and away from me.'[/I] Even though they were friends per say it was Soi Fon's dream to get Grimmjow away from the others to her he was a virus that needed to be destroyed.

Soi Fon waited a few minutes before walking into the same building as she looked around and the smell of beer and just trash almost killed her, did she really wanna be here, but she then saw Grimmjow walking with some woman, Soi Fon would have keep her eyes on him if it wasn't for the fact that she saw Hisagi in the middle of the room standing above a large man. [I]'Wait Hisagi comes here to fight?'[/I] Talk about a reality check for Soi Fon who thought Hisagi had no real want to fight, I mean really even in dodge ball and would rather dodge then hurt someone but for him to fight someone and here of all places, it was strange, the only time she had ever seen him hurt someone was that thug but that was different he had no choice.

Soi fon shook her head and looked back at Grimmjow who was talking to a man holding money, but something else caught her eye. [I]'Wait where did that woman go, I swear she was right behind Grimm a second ago.'[/I] Soi Fon scanned the room not seeing the woman, she only did this for a few seconds as she looked back at Grimmjow who turned around, Soi Fon jumped behind someone so Grimmjow couldn't see her.

Soi Fon found a nice spot to spy on Grimmjow from and watched him till he walked though the door that looked like a lock room or something, only then did she come out to see Hisagi went though the same door. [I]'Bet that's where they go to get ready for fights'[/I] Soi Fon thought as she waited a few moments and saw Grimmjow come out of the locker room, with only a pair on blue jeans on, her jaw almost dropped. [I]'Now that I'm not trying to destroy him with a dodge ball he does have a nice body…[/I] Soi Fon only then mentally slapped herself. [I]'He's still an asshole'[/I]

She still watched Grimmjow, staring at him and not planning on taking her eyes off him till she heard a loud roar she could barely hear herself think, her eyes then were caught by a giant of a man, who had to be over 6'5, he was massive and pure muscle was Gimmjow really going to fight this man? Soi Fon's heart started to pound roughly almost hurting, she didn't know why but she wanted to scream for Grimmjow to not get hurt or to not fight something to keep him from not being injured by this man, it was a strange feeling that she hadn't experienced before, at least to this extent.

……………………………….....................................................

Grimmjow walked though the door as he looked at the crowd, he didn't really care about them they didn't matter the only thing that mattered was him kicking someone's ass. Grimmjow walked though the crowd and entered the center of the room, looking at the ground and noticing some fresh blood. [I]'Looks like Hisagi did some good work on his opponent'[/I] Grimmjow then looked up to see the man he would be fighting and the man was big, really big and he looked strong, this would be fun.

Grimmjow looked over to see a woman coming forward bra in hand. "Maybe after this you can show me what that bra was holding up." Grimmjow said with a smile as the woman sighed. "Yeah right you'll be in the hospital after this."

The woman then raised the bra up and dropped it down, the fight had begun and Grimmjow stepped forward not guarding his face, nothing just smirking at the man who looked down at grimmjow and laughed the man then placed his index finger on his cheek. "Come on kid take your best shot."

Grimmjow smiled before pulling his right arm back and sending a hard shot to the mans face sending him stepping back, the man grabbed his face before smiling. "Nice shot." The man then turned his head and spat out some blood. "Gonna have to hit harder then that to hurt me though.

Grimmjow stepped forward this time placing his index finger on his cheek. "Well then lets see what you got." No sooner then saying that did Grimmjow get the massive fist on the man across his cheek sending him roughly to the ground. [I]'Fuck![/I] Grimmjow thought as was now on his knees and spitting up a lot of blood.

But Grimmjow took a breath and stood up smiling and wiping the blood off his lips. "Good hit, but not god enough." Grimmjow stepped forward the man swung his hand again this time Grimmjow took the hit and placed his foot behind him so he wouldn't go down, then smiled and sent a shot to the larger mans stomach, only for the man to return another punch to Grimmjow's face.

Both men stood there slugging at each other, blocking was stupid to them, dodging was cowardice, taking each others punches was how a real person fought. Grimmjow felt like his head as a ping pong ball it was wouldn't stop moving and the other man could feel his vision getting blurry.

As the man sent a one last punch to Grimmjow thinking that Grimmjow's tactic would change, but oh was he wrong and Gimmjow grabbed the larger mans hand in his. "Fucking weak, your fucking weak." Grimmjow thought his entire face showing pleasure, not pain he loved this so much. Next thing the man knew Grimmjow had tackled him to the ground actually lifting him off the ground.

Grimmjow then slammed the man on the ground and then placed his knees on either side of the man and good a good stance as he started to unload punches into the mans face, but now the man was blocking them deciding to stop taking punches to his face without blocking. The man then used his impressive strength to pull Grimmjow off him and turning the table putting Grimmjow on his back.

Now looking up at the man who tried to get on top of him so Grimmjow couldn't move, but the man was stupid and sent a punch at Grimmjow before getting a good position Grimmjow just grabbed the mans arm, hocked it under his then put his right foot on the mans neck and his other under the mans armpit.

The next thing heard was a loud pop as Gimmjow pulled his shoulder right out of it's socket, sending the man on the floor crying out in pain. This caused the smirk on Grimmjow's face to go into a all time high as he stood up, hit nose bleeding a streaming a blood coming from his mouth and his eye swollen, but he couldn't be happier.

Grimmjow then walked back into the locker as a somewhat shocked Hisagi looked at him. "Remind me not to fuck with you Grimmjow." A smile came across Grimmjow's face as he wiped some blood from his lips once again. "Don't worry Hisagi I don't see myself beating any of my friends asses." Grimmjow then took his blood stained gloves off. "Oh and lets go get those drinks." Hisagi only nodded as the two of them walked out of the locker room.

………………………………...............................................................

Soi Fon looked in shock and amazement as Grimmjow stood victorious over the larger man, those eyes though they scared her excited her they did so much, why did he enjoy it so and why did Soi Fon feel like she wanted to just walk up to him and kiss him. [I]' What am I thinking he's just someone who would rather fight then actually help someone, he sickens me.'[/I]

Soi Fon though watched him as he walked into the locker room. [I]'Maybe I should go and see if he's ok though?[/I] Soi fon thought her legs walking her to the locker room she was right outside it. [I]'All I'll do is walk in there and ask if he's ok.'[/I] Soi Fon put her hand on the doorknob before stopping. Her mind now daydreaming for a second thoughts of her just walking in there kissing him pushing him against the wall and doing whatever she pleased to him passed her mind, only for her to shake it off.

But something else that caused her dream world to shatter was the fact that she heard Grimmjow and Hisagi saying there leaving the room, she decided it was best to not see them and she hurried out of the building plowing though whoever got in her eay, when she got outside she bent over and looked at the ground. [I]'I need to get home and stop thinking about him, it had to be the smell in there yea it caused me to think weird things I bet there's drug in the smoke there or something that makes you think things.'[/I] Soi Fon knew it sounded stupid but she needed a reason to explain why she thought of him like that.

Soi Fon then took off running before they got out here heading to her home, she just needed a good nights sleep away from Grimmjow, then she could go back to thinking about how to destroy his life and get him out of hers.

………………………………..............

Grimmjow and Hisagi both exited the building as Grimmjow looked over at Hisagi grabbing his keys. "Mind driving? I'm having a hard time seeing though one of my eyes." Maybe if Grimmjow hadn't stood there and taken the punches he would be in better shape but right now he looked like shit where Hisagi looked quite healthy and unharmed.

Hisagi took the keys as the two men took a seat in the car Hisagi turned the car on and the two men took off. After a few minutes of driving the two of them stopped, Grimmjow looked around to see an apartment building to the right. "This where you live or something?" Grimmjow asked only for Hisagi to nod.

"Thought it best to drink here since we would have trouble getting beer at a store with both of us being underage and all." Hisagi said with a slight laugh.

"Yea I see what you mean." Grimmjow opened the door and got out of the car, he took a look at the apartments they didn't look to high-class hell it would be like living in a dump honestly, but Grimmjow was the last person who should judge someone on where they live.

"Anyway my parents are out and the beer is in the house." The two nodded before Hisagi took lead and Grimmjow followed him up some steps as they finally came up to Hisagi's apartment they entered and Grimmjow quickly jumped on the couch and got comfortable.

Hisagi walked to the kitchen and grabbed two beers. "So Grimmjow, what's up with you and Soi fon?" Grimmjow looked up at him and gave a sigh. "What do you mean?" Grimmjow asked Hisagi.

"What do I mean, well your trying really hard to get her yet I have no idea why I mean she hates you."

Grimmjow gave a slight laugh before grinning. "Because she's challenging from the first moment she spoke to me she put me down, from that moment on I made a vow that she would be mine." Grimmjow looked at Hisagi.

Hisagi raised an eyebrow as he walked into the living room. "That's kinda a stupid reason, I mean really your pretty popular with most girls at the school why not make them. Yours?" Hisagi said offering Grimmjow his drink.

Grimmjow took the drink before speaking. "Well Soi is different though she seems a bit colder the other girls are simply boring, there all the same and come on. Soi is fun because she's a challenge and well she fucking sexy when she's mad don't you agree?"

Hisagi closed his eyes trying to think back to a time when Soi Fon was made, only to get a chill running down his spin. "No I don't she looks like she would kill someone."

Grimmjow just grinned as he thought of Soi Fon. "Of course that's it she looks like she would kill someone, or just push someone against a wall and do whatever the fuck she wanted."

Hisagi just stared at Grimmjow before taking a sip of his drink. "I swear Grimmjow, that's the creepiest thing I've heard."

With a sigh Grimmjow opened his drink, before taking a large drink of it and staring back at Hisagi. "Different subject time, why are you fighting you seemed more like the peaceful type I mean nothing you've ever done told me you would willingly get into a fight."

"Well when I fight there it's different I mean I can hurt people but I refuse to hurt someone to the point of ruining there life, it's weird but if I'm right you fight for the pleasure of it. I honestly don't know why I fight it just feels right, like I was born to do it, but I refuse to kill anyone." Hisagi said knowing he sounded stupid.

"Yep that's weird as hell, enjoy the fight let it take over you and fight enjoy the blood of your foe on your body, take joy in the pain you give."

Hisagi sighed before laying back on the couch. "Honestly Grimmjow, you scare the hell out of me, you really think that you can live your life like this?"

Grimmjow looked over at Hisagi who now seemed a bit depressed. "Sure the fuck I can." Grimmjow said taking another massive drink of his beer finishing it off.

"Ok as a friend Grimmjow, you can't live your life like this, I mean you like Soi Fon right, I don't understand why you do but you seem to at least want to have sex with her."

Unsure where this conversation was going Grimmjow decided for once to pick his words carefully. "Yea I wanna have sex with her, isn't that fucking obvious?" Ok he choose his words carefully but he couldn't help but curse.

"Then stop being such an animal, dude you get so into fighting that you scare everyone around you, Soi Fon not only hates you she fears you, or haven't you had the time to stare at her after you brutally beat someone?" Hisagi then took a sip of his drink.

Closing his eyes now Grimmjow tried to remember back to the fight near club 20 but couldn't remember anything just beating the fuck out of that thug. "I don't know, why would she be scared?"

"Because once you get pissed off and decide to fight it seems like you forget everything else around you, just a word of advice calm down and maybe Soi Fon won't hate you so much." Grimmjow decided to stop talking completely other then saying one thing. "Mind if I stare here tonight Hisagi?"

Hisagi nodded his head. "Yea you look like hell, you can sleep on the couch."

The two friends spent the rest of the night drinking, and ended up passing out on the same couch.

……………………………….........................................

Outside there apartment stood a woman looking into the shadows of the alley way a shadow of a man could be seen standing in them but his face couldn't be seen. "So Ashe how are the subject doing."

The young woman sighed. "Don't call me that, and there doing fine."

"So you'll be able to finish out our plan soon?" The shadowy figure asked.

"In due time I promise, but this is a delicate process." The woman said with a large grin spreading across her face.

"Just get it done."

"Yes sir." Ashe then watched as the man vanished. Ashe then walked away from the apartment before looking back at it for a moment. [I]'Poor children[/I] Ran across her mind before she left and headed onward to do other things this night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes

1. Finally Hisagi gets a bigger role, last chapter I felt he was lost in the overall story, but pleased that he was finally used. -Has secertly been a huge fan of Hisagi since his lastest fight in the anime-

2. Grimmjow's a badass.. nuff said

3. Ashe won't be a main character or anything to the point she will have a few more points in the story to further it along.


	3. Lone Sacrifice

Lone Sacrifice

Halibel and Stark stood and watched as all there friends took off in the same general direction, but doubted they had anything planned. Stark and Halibel stood at the gate of the school neither saying anything. They hadn't talked much since the fight with the thugs happened.

The two stared at one another for a few more seconds before Halibel spoke. "Well I guess I'll see you in a few days?" Halibel started to walk away just a few feet until she turned around toward Stark again. "You have any plans for later today?"

Stark turned his head and gave a yawn. "Other then sleeping, no I don't."

Halibel gave a sigh as she walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "So would you wanna go out then sometime tonight, back to the club we went to before? I'm sure there won't be as much drama as there was before, that is if your not to busy of course" Halibel said flashing Stark a smile.

"I don't know Halibel, I might but I could be asleep all day, who knows really but I guess I could try." Stark saying in his always dull voice, which Halibel for some odd reason found interesting and somewhat attractive.

[I]'He's going to be the death of me'[/I] Halibel thought to herself still flashing her smile. "Sure, we'll I'll be there if you can actually get up from your sleep to meet a friend, but I can understand how important your sleep is to you." Halibel saying this in a clearly sarcastic tone, hoping to at least guilt trip Stark into coming.

Stark now fully turned around to meet eyes with Halibel. "I mean couldn't we hang out now, like we could go to the…." Before Stark could get the rest of his sentence out Halibel intervened and caused him to stop his sentence. "Can't, just can't have to do something till eleven tonight, you know how it goes."

Stark gave a gaze at her, really unsure why she decided to interrupt him like that, but Stark didn't give it to much thought. "Well then I guess I'll see you tonight."

Halibel nodded her head before she took off, walking the opposite way Grimmjow,Soi Fon and Hisagi went, Stark just stood there for a second before his eyes opened a bit wider than before. [I]'Wait, are we going out on a date…[/I] Stark just realized how real of a possibility this could be and did a mental face palm.

………………………………................................

The last thing on Halibel's mind now was Stark, the person who dominated her mind for the last five days was no longer there, and as she walked, she would look back constantly making sure someone wasn't tracking her or watching her.

Halibel looked back one last time, searching the area around her before she walked to a building that was none other then a jail, she walked in as the guard in the front flashed her a smile. "You here to see your mother?" The jail guard asked Halibel,

She would come here every weekend to see her mother, make sure she was ok. The guard stood up before unlocking the door, both him and Halibel walked though it as they came into a room that a large piece of glass in the middle of the room with multiple phones and chairs on either side.

"Just take a seat and she should be out any moment."

Halibel nodded her head before she walked over to the chair and taking a seat, she crossed her legs and slid down in the chair a bit still thinking someone might see her, embarrassed that she was in such a place.

Only Soi Fon knew about the other life Halibel lived, but the only reason Soi Fon knew was the fact that Halibel knew Soi wouldn't dare tell anyone about it. Halibel was thankful to have such a trustworthy friend to talk to about her problems, but lately they didn't talk about either's life or tried to help each other out, other then Halibel trying to fix Soi Fon's love life.

Halibel was almost lost in thought before she looked up to see her mother in front of her, standing on the other side of the glass, Halibel took a deep breath before the grabbed the phone on the wall beside her, flashing a fake smile.

"How have you been honey" The woman said smiling at Halibel.

"I'm doing fine mother." Halibel's voice much colder then it had ever been to anyone before, as if she had been forced to come here and talk to this woman as if she hated her above all others.

"You've grown really beautiful Halibel"

"Thanks mom." Halibel closed her eyes before rolling them making sure her mother couldn't tell what she was doing.

"So Honey I was wondering something." Her mother said flashing a enthusiastic smile at her daughter.

"Yes what is it." Halibel kinda worried her mother never smiled like that, this had to be a very good…or very bad question she was about to ask.

"I know your about done with school, but I was wondering if you could drop out and get a full time job, I mean you can always go back and you wanna bail your mother out right?"

Halibel's eyes widened as she looked at the woman on the other side of the glass. "How could you even ask me something like that? Do you even know what I do every weekend to get you out of here, I've sacrificed everything for you but the one thing that could help my future, I won't stop school just for you."

Halibel watched as her mother slammed her palm against the glass causing a loud smack to be heard though the phone. "Sacrifice you wanna know about…."

Halibel slammed the phone against the wall hanging it up, before she stood up and walked out of the room, refusing to talk to her mother anymore, refusing to lesson to what she went though for Halibel it wasn't her fault her mother was in jail, but even though Halibel had refuse to leave school the thought still went though her mind.

………………………………........................................

Stark jumped into his car and took off toward his house, only taking him ten minutes to get there luckily not hitting a single red light along the way, he parked his car before getting out, Stark like most students lived in his parents house but they were usually never around.

He walked up the steps to his house before entering, he looked around for a few moments not seeing any sign of life before he mentally jumped with joy. [I]'Great I can really get some sleep now'[/I]

Stark then walked faster then he had ever before to get into his room, once he entered he took off his shoes and shit and hopped into his bed, laying his pillow under his head as he closed his eyes, then Stark..well he tried to sleep.

He closed his eyes tighter in an attempt fall sleep, he stayed like this for two minutes until his face showed a clear frustration on it, finally he opened his eyes with a sigh. "Dammit" Stark said as he his upper body lifted off the bed and he placed his feet on the ground.

[I]'I don't wanna sleep and end up missing Halibel'[/I] Stark wasn't as bad as a guy as he came off, he may not see Halibel as an interesting person but he didn't want to hurt her in anyway, it wasn't in his nature.

If he just left her there without showing up she would be alone, and loneliness was something Stark was all but familiar with as if it was the second half of him, no matter what he did he ended up alone even now with the friends he has, he knew that in the end it would be him alone again friendless. That's how it always happened and it would never change.

Stark sighed before standing up, he walked out of his room, walking to the kitchen, he took a moment to look around, like he did before he came in the silence in this house was no longer welcomed, he hated it.

Stark opened the refrigerator to grab a cola out of it, before he closed the door, walking into the living room and taking a seat. He propped his foot on the arm on the recliner he was in. [I]'What am I gonna do to pass the time'[/I] Stark wondered to himself, before he grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

Stark started to flip though the channels. [I]'Boring..boring, so very boring.'[/I] Stark despised TV and wondered why everything on It had to be so boring, after flipping though each channel twice he turned the TV on sighing loudly.

Standing up he looked at the clock and saw that only an hour had passed since he had come home. [I]'Maybe if I drive around for a bit'[/I] Stark walked over and grabbed his car keys before exiting the house locking the door before he walked to his car.

………………………………...............

Halibel was walking out of the prison, her demeanor showing how clearly upset she was right now, Halibel didn't know how long she walked for, but knew it had to have been quite a while as she was completely exhausted.

Halibel looked down at her watch and gave a sigh. [I]'Do I really wanna go to work?'[/I] Halibel asked herself this every weakened every time she had to go into that place, but she had to go for her mother she couldn't allow her mother to rot in prison no matter how much Halibel disliked her she wouldn't allow her mother to stay in prison.

Walking just another few minutes Halibel found herself in front of the club, this one much different then club 20, much trashier and it looked like hell from the outside, she gave a soft sigh before the opened the door and looked around, noticing all the other girl waitresses in the bar.

It didn't take a second for the manager to walk up to her putting his arm around Halibel. "How's my favorite waitress doing?"

Halibel gave a fake smile to him. "I'm doing fine, thank you." She had to act grateful to keep her job here, she only worked here on the weekends and there's a lot of other girls who would sacrifice a lot more time to have a job, even if this job only used there body as a advertisement for men to come in. On the other hand if it wasn't for school Halibel would have a full time job here, making more.

This caused thoughts of her leaving school to run though her mind, could she really quit school to get her mother out of jail quicker, after everything she's done could she really go one step further and give up the one thing she wanted for someone else.

Halibel was lost in thought until she heard her manager speak once more.

"I think it's time you get changed Halibel." The manager said pulling her closer to him. "Unless you wanna come to the back with me." He whispered in her ear.

Halibel just smiled and pushed off him a bit. "Oh your so funny, but I really gotta get to work." Halibel knew that it wasn't a joke, she's been around long enough to know the man was serious, but she couldn't do anything like that with him never.

Halibel walked into the back, as she moved into the changing room, she sighed as she walked to a closet and grabbed her outfit, the short white shirt was at least two sizes to small and the skirt didn't leave much to the imagination, but she forced her body into it before moving to the mirror, she placed on eyeliner and covered up any unattractive spots on her face, which weren't many.

She gave a sigh, looking into the mirror she saw a completely different woman then before, the woman at school at least had dignity this woman though had nothing, she was a shell of who she was this Halibel was shameful and she hated herself.

She could only take looking at herself a few seconds longer before she walked out of the room. When she exited the room, she felt like every eye was watching her, just the thoughts of those men thinking about her could make her vomit but she threw on a fake smile as she walked to the bar.

Halibel's day went as it always did, she would serve the costumers they would either thank her or give her a slap on the butt, or throw some rude sexual comment her way and every time it happened one of two things would happen, Halibel would just smile and ask if there was anything they needed and they would tip her very well.

Her shift ended at ten thirty, she walked to the back and got changed again, back to her normal clothing. But before she left the room she looked back to see a fellow worker taking a costumer to the back. [I]'Could I ever turn into that?'[/I] Halibel wondered to herself, everyone knew what happened in that room.

Shaking her head and giving a sigh she just walked out of the room and building fast, completely dodging her manager who liked to talk to her before she left every time asking if she was finally ready, along with drunks always coming up to her asking the same thing, but this was one of her lucky days she was able to get out without that happening.

……………………………….........................................

Stark had been driving for hours bored out of his mind, giving a sigh he looked at the clock in his car, seeing that it was about an hour from when him and Halibel were suppose to meet, so instead of waiting another hour he decided to head to the club.

As Stark pulled up to the club he looked around and saw very few people there, mostly because it really wasn't time for the partying to happen, in another hour he was sure that it would be packed.

Stark walked up to the door of the club and paid to get in, when he walked in he saw that it was basically empty, very empty he found him a table and took seat, he gave another look around just to make sure no one was around before giving a smile, having an idea finally pop in his head.

[I]'I'll just fall asleep here.'[/I] Stark was more then pleased that he could get some sleep because it would be Halibel's problem if she couldn't find him he was here he would only be asleep when she got there. Stark still wearing his smile closed his eyes and seconds later fell asleep.

………………………………................................................

Halibel went to her fathers house and got into her room quickly, she went to her closet and started to look around her clothing before she came upon her dress that she loved, it was a blue dress, that went all the way down to her ankles and on the sides of it had a cut to show her legs, but not to much leg, she then walked to her mirror and fixed her hair brushing her blonde hair down, she looked at herself in the mirror one last time before smiling at herself, she placed her matching heels on her feet and took off out of the house just as quickly.

Lucky for her the club was only a few minutes away, she walked trying not to trip over the heels they were pretty high off the ground, and Halibel hated walking in them but wanted to look good for someone she liked for a change.

Halibel paid her way into the club and it was packed, she walked around not seeing Stark at all she was somewhat down until her eyes caught a man sleeping, she walked closer and who would have guessed it was Stark and he was sleeping he also looked quite comfortable. Other then the fact that his chair was about to fall backwards seems like he was leaning to far back.

Having an almost evil idea in her mind she snuck up quietly in front of him before pushing him in the chest and caused his chair to finally tip back and fall. Then there was a loud thud heard as the chair hit the ground.

Stark's eyes opened quickly as his heart pounded, he looked around and saw a lot of feet, he then looked up and saw Halibel, he didn't think much of it till he tried to get up then his eyes caught her again. [I]'Wow she looks, wonderful.'[/I] He didn't even care what had just happened, Halibel looked absolutely fantastic.

Stark looked over at Halibel who was now laughing at him, he just smiled back at her and lifted his chair up and took a sit. "Oh haha very funny, I was having a goodnights sleep to." Stark said with a pout as his lip curled up like he would cry.

Halibel took a seat on the other side smiling back, "Aww I'm sorry, I just couldn't hate myself, your not mad are you?"

Stark just looked at her. "At you, never." Then Stark mentally kicked himself. [I]'Wait am I flirting?'[/I] Stark couldn't believe himself, he wasn't interested in this girl like that all, she was just something good to look at, Stark just didn't understand what he was thinking right now.

Halibel keep staring at him. "So do you like how I look?" She asked him as she took his hand in hers, pulling him as close as the table would allow them to.

"Yea you look very beautiful." Stark said truthfully, before sighing slightly. "So how was your day Halibel?"

At those words she took her hand off his and sat back in the chair her mind running a mile a second. "Well." She said trying to give her a bit more time to come up with something quickly. "I had to hang out with some other friends, yea we do every week just well."

Stark gave a wicked smile. "So your saying your other friends are more important then me?" He wasn't sure if he really cared for the answer he just wanted pay back for the chair tipping rather it be mental or physical payback.

"No!, I just..I don't know I guess I wasn't thinking." Halibel said with a smile as she wanted to get off this subject. "So what did you do all day Stark?"

Giving a yawn. "Not sleep?" Stark said simply which he gave a low laugh afterwards, man he wanted to sleep so bad, well after his time with Halibel he seemed interested in her right now or felt interested, hell he didn't even know how he felt anymore.

Halibel was about to say something when a drunk man came up to her and placed a twenty on the table. "Yo baby, so do you do the same kinda work here as the other club, oh my my you are looking fine how about you get up and show me that body."

She felt like she could die right now, really just die it would be the quickest way to get out of this. "I don't know what your talking about, could you please leave." Halibel said in an almost weak voice, she knew this man, he had connections in the club if she did anything to him she would get fired for sure.

The man didn't leave though he just grabbed her arm and pulled her up, Halibel wanted to kick his ass, she knew that she was tougher then she looked but held back.

But there was another man there she kinda forgot about and Stark wasn't someone to let a female be treated like this so he grabbed the drunk mans hand and squeezed as hard as he could causing the man to fall to a knee in pain. "I suggest you leave her alone, unless you want problems between us."

The man quickly jerked his arm away grabbing it clearly hurt the man just looked at the two of them before stumbling away leaving the two teens there to look at each other for a second, that was till Halibel walked out of the club.

Stark didn't wait a second before walking out right behind her, she was walking really fast but Stark was able to catch up to her, he went around to the front of her and stopped her. "Are you ok Halibel?"

She looked up at him a tears falling down her face. "You must really hate me now, I mean that just proved to you that all I am is a girl with a body."

Stark felt his heart drop, did she really think he thought that, well maybe at one time, but right now wasn't a time for him to think that. "I don't." Stark pulled her closer and held her in his arm.

Something about being close to Stark comforted her, she then started to cry harder against him feeling like she could finally let out all her tears, her hurt in his arms, she felt so safe.

Looking down at her as she cried Stark ran a hand though her hair. "It's going to be ok I won't let anything happen to you." Stark felt stronger toward her then ever before like he had to protect her.

But Halibel keep crying and looked up at him. "But I'm going to lose my job now, what am I going to do." Halibel had stopped crying but her once flawless face had make-up running and her eyes turned red from crying.

"Well it wasn't a good job I mean, there's better out there I'm sue you'll…" Before Stark could finish Halibel once more interrupted him. "I need this job Stark you just don't understand." Halibel said as she moved away from him.

"Well then Halibel, help me understand why you would want a job like this, one that uses your body like that?" Stark really didn't know what her job was, did she strip or was she some kind of server or what? he knew whatever it was she wasn't happy with it.

"It's my mother Stark, she's in jail and I'm the only one who can help her out, but I can't lose this job she needs me, I'm all she has." Halibel once more broke into tears, as she turned around looking away from Stark. "I'm going to have to quit school that's it, that's the only way I can stay now and not get fired he can't fire me I'm to popular and if I promise full time I will have a secure job."

Stark's eyes widened as he moved forward and wrapped his arms around her. "You should have told me this before, silly girl your never alone though, I promise that I'll help you get your mother out just promise you'll never use your body like that again."

Halibel's heart jumped as his warm arms wrapped around her, they felt so good, she then turned her head and as she heard what he said, her heart all but popped out of her chest it was beating so rapidly. "You promise?"

Stark only nodded as the two looked at each other for a few minutes just staring at one another, until there heads moved closer, inching closer and closer until there lips finally touched, they stayed like this for what seemed like eternity but it was the happiest eternity of there life's.

The two teens broke the kiss and smiled at one another. "Oh and another thing Halibel what was that you said today, there wouldn't be drama or something." Halibel turned around before giving him a wink. "Shut up, at least you get the girl in the end." Stark only nodded his head. "Shall I take you home." Stark asked as he grabbed her hand and there fingers wrapped around each other. "I would love that Starkypoo." Stark looked over at her, he didn't know what caused the one eighty all of a sudden but right now he felt like this girl needed him and he felt like he finally had someone who wouldn't leave him alone. "Ok I understand why Grimmy hates his nickname." Which only made Halibel laugh, almost curing her heartbreak.

………………………………..................

[I]Soi Fon was in a dark room she couldn't see anything at all, but she could hear someone else around her. "Who's there!" she yelled out but there was no reply, she turned around still no one was there.

She walked forward only to hear more footsteps from behind her, she turned around quickly and still nothing. Turning around once more she ran into who was following her, his body close to hers his eyes staring into hers, his grin his blue hair.

"Grimmjow."

Soi Fon said only to have him grab her arm and yank her forcefully toward him, causing her to grunt in pain. "Hey stop it." But he didn't he just pulled her closer he grin widening even more.

"Shut up woman!" Grimmjow yelled which only made Soi Fon's back stiffen in fear, his eyes changed to that feral state Soi Fon wondered if he would really hurt her.

Not wanting to take a chance she pulled her other arm back and punched him in the forcefully causing him to let go of her, Soi Fon then ran though the dark abyss trying to get away from him trying not to get hurt or killed by this man.

But she didn't get far before he tackled her to the ground and got on top of her. "I'm not going to hurt you." Grimmjow told Soi Fon as her eyes widened. "Then let me go bastard!" She yelled but he didn't pay attention he simply kissed her neck.

What she wanted to say next cursing him or trying to get away all went blank. His lips were so rough so good. "Why." Was all she could manage to say.

"Because you're my woman remember." Grimmjow said grinning as his kisses trailed up her neck until his lips were inches away from hers. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"No, Grimmjow please don't stop." [/I]

Soi Fon eyes opened as she popped up from her bed and looked around, it was all a dream he hadn't been there. "What's wrong with me." Soi Fon asked herself as she moved her back to her headboard and laid there for a second thinking. "I should hate him."

Soi Fon stayed there the rest of the night having flashes of her dream of Grimmjow, no matter what she couldn't get the idea of Grimmjow kissing her doing whatever he pleased out of her mind and what's worse is the fact that she liked the images that her mind was showing her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,......................................................

On the other side of her door was Lee who walked though the house, and entered his own bedroom.

"How's your sister." A man called out to him

"Don't call her that." Lee returned as the man moved forward looking into Lee's eyes. "Is she almost ready then?"

Lee stared at him before shaking his head. "Almost but she still isn't attached enough to something, for her to fill enough regret to…"

"That's all I needed to know, be sure to prepare her Lee, or I promise you will regret not finishing this mission."

"Yes sir" Lee replied as the man in his room vanished.


	4. New Girl

Soi Fon stood at the gates of the school, she looked upward she had a very hard weekend, a very shitty weekend where she got absolutely no sleep at all, this being the reason she was one of the first students to the school.

Giving a soft sigh Soi Fon moved forward walking to the front door of the school, opening the school she was surprisingly mugged by Halibel who came up behind her and hugged her from behind, Soi Fon didn't even have the energy to get upset or yell she just waited for Halibel take stop being so eccentric.

Halibel let Soi Fon go after a few seconds of slightly shaking her, making sure that Soi Fon saw her smile. Soi Fon raised an eyebrow at her friend, this wasn't like her maybe middle of the week but right after the weekend she was always bummed out for obvious reason.

"Why are you so happy?" Soi Fon asked as she let out a loud and long yawn.

Halibel just smiled. "Oh I might have kissed someone." Soi Fon just watched Halibel, it looked as if the girl was about to start a celebration over the kiss.

"That's good." Soi Fon responded in her current condition she was far from able to get excited or put to much energy into to much emotion.

But then she watched as Halibel got closer to her and placed a finger on Soi Fon's forehead. "SO Soi what's on your mind, your being a real bummer today you know."

"I just didn't get any sleep Hali." Soi Fon yawned again and walked passed Halibel. Making sure that she turned her head lightly so Halibel's finger was moved away from her forehead.

Halibel watched her friend walk past her she was clearly out of it, she had never seen Soi Fon this bad out of it, Halibel then turned around to catch up to her friend only to See Soi Fon fall against a locker.

Soi Fon didn't know what happened but she lost all energy in her legs and just fell sideways, and she didn't really have the power to get up to she let her body slide down the locker until she was sitting back first against the locker.

[I] "Where am I!" Soi fon yelled out, it was this room again, it was so dark she couldn't see anything where it started and where it ended.

"My, my took long enough to get bad, you almost made me think you weren't coming back." Grimmjow said as he moved from the darkness and stared at her again.

"Get the hell away from me and get out of my dreams!" Soi Fon yelled only for Grimmjow to laugh.

Grimmjow moved forward and ran his hand though her short black hair. "But my little Soi, you're the one who's wants me here, this isn't my dream." Grimmjow once more started off from where he was at before, as he trailed kisses up her neck once more.

"Damn you Grimmjow." Soi Fon said as she let out a soft moan at his touch.

His lips closer and closer to her lips, almost inches apart now….[/I]

Soi Fon's eyes opened again to feel Halibel shaking her. "Soi are you ok!?"

"Halibel just leave me the fuck alone please, why the hell did you have to wake me up I was just about…" Soi Fon then shut her mouth remembering that she hated Grimmjow's guts. "Never mind, just help me up." Soi Fon then put her hand out from halibel to grab.

Halibel not getting upset at Soi Fon's outburst gave her friend a hand. "Soi you sure you don't wanna go home and fall and get some sleep?" Soi Fon just looked at her friend, her eyes heavy she hated this but she couldn't sleep and think of him.

"No I need this I can't think of him anymore." Soi Fon was so tired that her mind couldn't even filter out words anymore she hardly realized what she said, well she realized it once Halibel asked her next question.

"Who are you talking about Soi?" Halibel wondered she asked as she held onto Soi Fon's hand making sure she wouldn't allow her friend to fall again she didn't need Soi Fon getting hurt on her.

"No one." Soi Fon responded before she heard his voice from behind her, she knew it was him and as she looked back she only confirmed what she already knew, he was here and coming though the front door. Quickly Soi Fon pulled her arm away and used the rest of her strength to pull her hand away as she moved into the chemistry lab that she was close to as she ducked under the door hoping he didn't see her.

Halibel couldn't believe Soi Fon was able to gather enough strength to actually move that fast, she was seemingly a walking zombie. Looking back Halibel saw Grimmjow,Hisagi and Stark walking though the front door. Only for her eyes to winden a bit she wanted to go talk to Stark but she had just connected the dots and had to talk to Soi Fon now.

Halibel moved into the lab that Soi Fon was in before the guys could see her, the grin on her face was so wide, this was truly a good day for Halibel, she then ducked down beside Soi Fon still grinning. "So you like Hisagi then? Or was you dreaming about Stark…wait I don't wanna know that if your dreaming about Stark then stop it."

Soi Fon just looked over at her. "Shut up for a second Halibel you talk to damn much." Halibel of course just sighed at her friend, she would have at least gave a sign that she was right, usually Halibel could read her like a book.

"Oh my GOD!" Halibel almost screamed loud enough for everyone outside in the hall to hear, which was pretty damn loud. "Your dreaming of Grimmjow!" Halibel said almost equally as loud.

Soi Fon then tackled her friend to the ground and put her hand over Halibel's lips. "Shut the hell up, just leave me alone I hate him so much. He can't even let me sleep in peace his job in life is to cause me hell." Soi Fon knew it was bad to blame someone else for being in your dreams but at least it was better then saying she was dreaming of him from her own will.

Then to both there surprise the door to the lab opened and before either of them could move to get away from the position they had been caught, Soi fon on top of halibel her hand over her mouth it was quite a bad position to be caught in and who caught them then none other then Grimmjow.

"Wow, I guess I should start coming to school at this time everyday, so you ladies do this often but I gotta say I kinda expected Soi to be on bottom but, either or works." Grimmjow moved into the room and placed his back on the wall smiling. "Don't mind if I watch do you?"

Soi Fon stood straight up her face turning red with anger, how she hated this man so damn much. "Keep dreaming Grimmjow!" Soi Fon yelled before she started to walk out the door.

"But yet your allowed to dream about me." Grimmjow then grinned at her, before she turned around and slapped him in the face hard. "Just leave me alone!" Soi Fon then stormed out the room, before she stopped and put a hand over her face. [I]'No does he know, wait he can't Halibel didn't yell it to loud, or did she?[/I] Soi Fon knew that if Grimmjow knew it would be the end of her life he would talk about it everyday talk to his friend gloat and ask her if she wanted to make her fantasies a reality she could almost hear him saying this.

Back at the lab though Halibel was on the ground laughing as hard as she could, as Grimmjow stood there placing a hand on the spot that was slapped, a small red mark showing from the slap. "What did I do, I know I wasn't that big of a jackass I mean I've done worse." Grimmjow was absolutely shocked.

"Do I wanna know what happened here?" Stark asked as he looked down at Halibel. "Also why are you on the ground laughing and why does Grimmy look like his mom just took away his favorite toy?" Stark closed his eyes and waited for Grimmjow to yell about the Grimmy nickname only for him to just stand there.

Halibel was able to recover herself as she walked over to Stark still laughing. "Oh you have no idea." Halibel grabbed Stark and pulled him out of the lab as they ran into Hisagi again. The three of them stood there for a second before turning to Halibel. "So what happened?"

"Sorry Stark hun, I can't tell you." Halibel said as she placed her arm around his and just smiled at him.

"No problem, so when did Soi Fon start dreaming about Grimmy?" Stark asked blankly as Halibel turned around her face showing pure surprise. "How the hell did you know that."

"Well it's obvious isn't it, I was able to see you and Soi Fon before we came though the front door, she looked like the walking dead, then she spotted us and ran into the room, only to have you follow her after you gave a very cute face like you figured something out." Stark then gave his signature yawn. "Am I right?"

Halibel was speechless. "Yea, but how?" Stark just smiled. "I notice things." Then Stark turned around to Hisagi still smiling. "Now pay up."

Hisagi just put his hand in his pocket. "Dammit." Hisagi said again as he pulled out a twenty and gave it to Stark who placed it in his pocket.

"Halibel looked over at Hisagi and then at Stark. "Wait you guys made a bet?" Halibel gave a sigh and laughed a bit. "How long ago did you make the bet?"

Stark closed his eyes. "We made it after the dodge ball game on the first day of school." Now Halibel's jaw dropped. "How could you possibly have known they wouldn't kill each other let alone have Soi Fon dream of him."

Stark just sighed. "It's obvious that the two of them are very physically attracted to one another, I knew that from the first moment I saw them together, geez did you guys really not see them during the dodge ball game they were obviously attracted to one another."

Halibel looked over at Hisagi and then back at Stark. "I knew for sure Grimmjow liked her this weekend, but until he told me I just thought he liked to fuck with her."

Halibel on the other hand just stood there for a while. "Wait! So the guy who thought I was one dimensional and judged me wrong, before he even talked to me! Was able to tell that Grimmjow and Soi had a thing for one another and that Soi Fon would dream of Grimmy from the first moment you saw them together?"

Stark gave a laugh. "I kinda suck at judging things that have to do with me, but basically you just hit the nail on the head." Halibel just laughed and moved closer to Stark. "Your lucky I like you or I would have just kicked your ass right now."

It only took Hisagi this long to notice Halibel and Stark being cute with each other and to notice there arms were wrapped around each other. "Wait you two got together?" Hisagi wondered just what all happened this weekend, he learned Grimmjow was one hell of a fighter and liked Soi Fon, that Soi fon was having dreams about Grimmjow and that Stark got together with Halibel.

Halibel and Stark just nodded and walked off leaving Hisagi in the hall alone, he took over Halibel's spot of being to shocked to really say anything and it only took him a minute to finally gather himself and gave his brain time to reboot after everything that he learned happened over the weekend.

………………………………........................................................

The bell rang as the teens home room started up, all the students made it on time. But three of them Stark,Halibel and Hisagi were all looking over at Grimmjow and Soi Fon whenever they could each letting out laughs, Soi Fon was to tired to say anything, and Grimmjow was just getting pissed wonder what the hell was going on.

Before Grimmjow could get to made though the teacher called him up to the front. "Can you please solve this for me Mister Jagerjaques?" Grimmjow just sighed he hated this teacher he had to do this way to often, because the teacher wanted him to fail in front of the class.

[I]Soi Fon heard Grimmjow being called up to the front to do a math puzzle, or something she wasn't sure what he was doing she just wanted to stare at him, it felt like he was up there forever before he started to walk back.

She stared at him her vision tunneling till she was just staring at him not looking at anything around him, just him a smile ran across her face just happy to see the real Grimmjow, not the dream Grimmjow.

"Hey, did you miss me?" Grimmjow asked but Soi Fon just shook her head. "Just sit down before you get us in trouble.

"Before Soi Fon knew it he had placed his hands on her waist and lifted her up and slammed her quite hard on his desk, this time not waiting before he took his lips and planted them roughly on hers. "Stop it!" She tried to mumble out when she could. Then Grimmjow moved his hands to her shirt and started to lift it.[/I]

"BAM!"

Soi Fon eyes opened as she saw the ruler in front of her and the teacher holding it on the other end. "Miss Fon I would appreciate it if you stayed awake during my class."

Soi Fon stared at her for a few seconds before nodding her head. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Soi Fon said still nodding her head, the teacher then went on with her lecture, Soi Fon thought it was all alright till she looked over at Grimmjow who was looking at her now.

"The teachers a bitch." Soi Fon heard what Grimmjow laugh and not thinking she let out a laugh, she had never laughed at anything Grimmjow did and if she had been in her right mind even if she found what he said funny she would have refused to laugh just because Grimmjow said it.

Soi Fon went the rest of the class without falling asleep and she was so happy it was time for lunch, she wasn't hungry but she could use the rest. She stood up a bit to quickly and she felt her head get light before her legs gave out again and she fell backwards. She didn't know how long she fell for but she did know she didn't hit the ground, but how she didn't know until she looked back and saw Grimmjow behind her.

"You sure your ok Soi Fon, you've seemed really out of it." Grimmjow showing his first real concern for Soi Fon, which shocked her and she didn't know what to really expect was he just playing mental head games with her or was he really attempting to be nice to her for the first time in his laugh.

"Thanks." Was all Soi fon mustered out before she darted out the door. Grimmjow just sighed and looked at Halibel,Stark and Hisagi who were now standing together and laughing and once again there laughter pissed Grimmjow off.

……………………………….....................

The five friends entered the cafeteria, Soi fon of course walking to the table first along with Hisagi, Grimmjow went to go grab some food and Halibel came in with Stark's arm around her as she placed her head on his shoulder and the collective male population in the cafeteria looked at Stark all thinking the same thing. [I]'What the hell does he have that I don't, lucky bastard'[/I]

Four of the five friends walked to the table without getting anything to eat and took a seat with Soi Fon, Halibel sitting beside her and Stark sitting beside Halibel, with Hisagi on the other side of the table.

"You guys mind if I fall asleep for a second, just if I start talking in my sleep or start doing something embarrassing just wake me up." Soi looked at Halibel as if to say she would kill her if she found out she was yelling Grimmjow's name and Halibel didn't wake her up.

Soi Fon closed her eyes, as she felt like she was in heaven, wow it felt good just to close her eyes she could almost not get pissed at the fact that the table she was laying her head on was uncomfortable as hell, and that Grimmjow would be watching her sleep.

Well that was until a few seconds passed and she still wasn't asleep, oh and she was pissed she opened her eyes. "What the hell, I can fall asleep in class but not here?" Soi Fon said out loud, as the three of her friends just stared at her

But Stark decided it best her talked. "Well there's no danger in falling asleep here." Soi Fon looked at him her eyes giving a death stare. "What the fuck is that suppose to mean." She asked, and Stark was more then pleased to answer. "Well you see no danger in sleeping here, you have your friends to wake you up if your dreams get to intense, basically you would rather have the thrill of sleeping with the danger you'll be caught in a well a wet dream." Soi Fon stared at him then at Halibel, oh was she pissed. "Oh thank hali, fucking thank oh and thank you Stark your just a fucking genius aren't you." Stark smiled and laid back. "Yes, yes I am." he said in a arrogant tone, but he honestly didn't even know if what he said was true or not he just wanted to piss Soi Fon off, it was fun to do.

The conversation would have continued if Grimmjow hadn't took a seat beside Soi Fon of course. "So what's everyone talking about?" Grimmjow asked the rest of the group only to see everyone seemed either mad or upset, in Stark's case he just seemed bored as always.

"Oh we were talking about the girl over there, she's weird she talks about seeing sprits and stuff like she says these people in black calling themselves soul reapers killing monsters, she also says sometimes they wear a black and white cape with numbers on the back of them." Hisagi said with a laugh as everyone at the table now looked at the girl.

"What's her name Hisagi?" The girl was sitting alone with no friends of course. "No one really knows her last name, people just call her Nemu." Hisagi keep looking back at her. "Seriously she's a weird girl and no one has even talked to her for as long as I can remember but whenever she would make friends they would each say she was crazy. Hisagi looked back at the rest of the table. "Actually one time she went out with some friends saying she would prove that the monsters were real." Hisagi took a deep breath preparing for a long story.

"She took some students from the school with her, they went to some abandoned warehouse and stayed there all night. She keep saying she could hear the monsters crying out, but the other students couldn't hear anything, well later that night the students saw her walking outside. When they went to see what she was walking toward they saw nothing but she just keep staring into the air yelling for the soul reaper to get up, even going so far as to try and help the soul reaper by telling him where the monster was." Hisagi took another breath and looked at everyone's faces, Grimmjow seemed interested and so did Halibel, Stark look unimpressed and Soi Fon look tired.

"Anyway, what happens next is kinda weird, Nemu was said to look back at them and yelled that the soul reaper had been beaten and for everyone to run, of course they didn't think anything of it and Nemu had already ran from the scene but the five students stayed there. But the next morning when the cops got there they saw the place completely destroyed and four of the five kids dead, the other was put in a hospital and had a horrible purple mark on his back as if some huge claw grabbed him, apparently that night he died also Nemu hasn't talked since then but did say one thing, she said and I quote, 'The monster came back for him'." Hisagi and everyone looked back at the girl one last time.

They all looked at her until they heard someone get up, they all tried to grab his arm before he walked over there but it was Grimmjow who walked over to the girl and took a seat on the other side of the table she was on taking a good look into her eyes.

"So what the fuck, you to scared to make real friends so you make up fake hero's?" Grimmjow asked just grinning at her.

Nemu looked up at him her eyes cold almost robotic. "You know they say I'm cursed." Grimmjow then started to laugh again. But Nemu just stared at him. "Haven't you heard the story of those five poor boy's who tried to prove me wrong?" Nemu asked grimmjow her voice cold.

"Sure I have Hisagi just told me, I don't believe it for a second your full of shit." Grimmjow said still grinning at her hoping she would at least get pissed, but the girl didn't even seem to have emotions she just glared at him her eyes empty of all emotion.

"Then why don't you try and prove me wrong this weekend, you can come and so can your friend, hopefully this time you'll be able to see the monsters unlike the other kids." Nemu then stood up and started to walk away before Grimmjow grabbed her arm. "Why the hell wouldn't we be able to see the monsters if they were real?"

Nemu took Grimmjow's arm and pulled it off her arm. "because most of you humans are to weak and unworthy to see them and the soul reapers." Nemu then turned around and walked out of the room. Grimmjow stood up and slammed his fist against the table. "I'm not fucking weak!" Grimmjow yelled as he walked over to the other table and rejoined his friends.

"What happened?" halibel asked Grimmjow who was still pissed. "She said I was week, anyway were going this weekend with her to prove that story was bullshit got it!, she says they were weak and couldn't see monsters well I'm not weak and if there real I will see them!" Grimmjow still yelling.

But both Hisagi and Halibel looked at each other worried, they didn't wanna go they kinda thought the girl was cursed but Stark looked at Grimmjow. "I'm in." Stark looked over at Halibel who just sighed. "if Stark is going I guess I'll go." Hisagi looked at everyone else. "I'll go." Soi Fon said yawning again, Hisagi finally stood up. "Fuck I'll go to, if everyone else is going." Hisagi walked out of the cafeteria before anyone could respond he was the most scared of the stories being close to one of the people who went there last time, he knew the story wasn't comet ply untrue.

Hours passed, as Soi fon was able to successfully stay awake and not dream of Grimmjow, everyone else had a pretty normal day and Nemu wasn't seen by the group again that day, they all left the school and went there own ways ready to meet up and do the same thing tomorrow.

………………………………........

"Sir the girl could be a problem." Said Lee who stood on top of the school looking down at the students.

"Don't worry if she becomes to much of a problem I will deal with her." said the cloaked man.

"But how will you do so?" Lee asked as he moved back seeing that some of the students saw him up there.

"I know someone who is looking for a good daughter, if she becomes troublesome I will inform him that a nice test subject is here on earth.

Lee's eyes then widened. "Sir you really are heartless."

The man then vanished into the air again as Lee was left alone, he walked down the stairs and prepared to leave the school as well.

---------------------------------------------

Notes

1. Yay Nemu! She has to be my favorite vice-captain and couldn't help but add her.

2. Hopefully Grimmy and Soi can get a little alone time in the upcoming chapters.

3. Just a note there isn't any plans for a NemuxHisagi pairing at least right now, I don't wanna get to predictable with my pairing and have everyone have a partner, becomes a bit to much and I feel like it's hard to make the relationships unique.

Preview for the next chapter.

It's the final school day before Nemu takes the group to see the 'monsters', will anyone chicken out, will Soi Fon have gotten over her problem of not sleeping. Also will Stark have any more moments of all knowing wisdom?

OHH also let's not forget that Nemu will get some back story to her which is always a plus!

Till next time, oh wait I forgot to say…please review. J


	5. The Day Before

[I]"What is she looking at?" The young man walked out of the warehouse, waving for his friends to come out with him, there were five of them in total. They all came outside and looked at the girl looking upward, like she was in a trance. "I told you she was crazy!" One of the boys yelled. They all decided to look up in the air where she was looking and they saw nothing.

The boys walked around till they were standing in front of her. "Ok you can stop the act." One of the boys told the girl who just stared upward still a smile on her face, her eyes in a trance like she didn't hear what any of the boys said.

The boys then waved there hands in front of her face to get her attention. "Hey, are you ok?" One of the boys asked in concern but the girl didn't respond, then all of a sudden her eyes went from complete amazement to absolute horror.

"He lost run!"

The girl yelled this as the boys were now taken back some scared by her sudden yell, but the others just laughing at her. "I told you she was crazy." The boys keep laughing until they saw the girl running for her life away from them.

The boys then felt the ground shake under them, by the time they turned around it was to late, as the saw one of there fellow classmates being shaken in the air, but the boys couldn't see who or what was doing it.

Some felt the urge to help there friend, but they understood the only way to live was to run. The boys ran as fast as they could, they were each close to each other, able to see the other running. But the boy in front of them all looked to his right to see a steel beam being thrown from behind them, before he could even yell for his friend to get out of the way the beam had hit him and sent him crashing into a wall.

"Fuck, fuck ,fuck!" The boy in front yelled as tears ran down his eyes,, he keep running until he felt a loud crash in front of him, he stopped and looked down, the concrete under him had been crushed in, he could feel something breathing right in front of him. The poor soul didn't have time to even look up before he smashed into the ground killing him instantly.

The voice of a young girl could be heard as she screamed though the streets yelling for another shinigami to help her, but the monster keep following her as she ran for who knew how long, she just knew that the monster had quit and she was safe, or as safe as she could be. [I]

Nemu's eyes opened as her upper body rose fast she looked around in her dark room, her face full of sweat as she waited there for a few seconds before falling back on the bed again. "Will I never stop having that dream, haven't I suffered enough." She asked this everyday but never got an answered.

Grabbing her pillow and pulling it closer to her so she could hug it, when the pillow was in range of her mouth she took a small bite of it and started to cry her eyes out, the reason she did this was to keep anyone from walking in on her asking if she was all right.

Like every night since that accident, like every night she would cry for hours until she was finally to tired to stay up.

………………………………............................................................

Soi Fon was walking to school yet again, after Lee pulled another 'leave Soi behind'. Soi Fon though this time was making better time then the time before, so she decided to stop for a second and take a quick breather. She reached around and grabbed to her pack and grabbed some water out of it.

She only took a few small sips of it before closing the lid and heading off yet again, well she was going to head off until she looked over on the other side of the street to see Halibel. Or what she thought was Halibel she was in traditional Japanese clothing, which was weird.

"Yo Halibel" She yelled as she watched for cars and ran across the street smiling an waiting for Halibel to respond to her but she never did, by the time she was close to the woman, she noticed it was Halibel, mostly by the purple hair. She let out a small laugh and walked around the woman. "Hey, so are you like an actress?" She asked just wondering really.

Yet again no reply, this caused Soi Fon face to turn a soft color of red. "You could at least talk to someone who asked you a question, bitch." Soi Fon said as she poked the woman's shoulder with her index finger. [I]'What the hell is with this woman, she's so.'[/I]

The woman then looked down at Soi fon looking very surprised. "Oh, I didn't know you were talking to me I just spaced out." The woman with the purple hair said with a smile [I]'How can she see me'[/I] The woman with the purple hair wondered to herself.

[I]'Wow she has such a nice voice.'[/I] Soi Fon thought to herself before smiling at the woman. "Oh well sorry for yelling at you anyway, but I should be going my names Soi Fon by the way." She thought it would be a good idea to say her name but she really didn't know why she found it so important to tell this woman.

Soi Fon then turned around and took a few steps. "Oh could I ask what your name…." She turned around to see the woman with the purple hair gone. [I]How did she?[/I] She shook her head trying to figure out how that woman just vanished, I mean Soi only turned her back for a second.

But unknowingly to Soi Fon the woman was now floating above her. "Interesting, I've never seen a human who could see soul reapers so clearly, she could even touch me." The purple headed woman then smiled. "I suppose we should tell the Gotei 13 that we've discovered the reason for the enhanced hollow activity in the area." She said with a soft smile

A man wearing full black from head to toe was behind the woman bowing and on a knee in the air. "I agree Captain Yoruichi." She then turned around and smiled. "On second thought, you should tell them." The man then stood straight up. "But ma'am I think it better you go I can't leave you here alone with so many hollows coming though."

Yoruichi turned around, her once playful smile now gone and a more serious face had taken over. "Are you questioning your captain's orders?" The man's back stiffened with fear as he bowed quickly. "No ma'am please forgive me I will follow your orders." The man then vanished into thin air, as he headed back to tell the Gotei 13 of there discovery.

Yoruichi then looked down to the ground again and watched as the woman who had talked to her not seconds before ran off. [I]'It's going to be interesting to see just how many of these kids can see us, I can already feel six of them with spiritual energy equal to hers." The smile then returned to her face once more as the captain of the 2nd division vanished as well into the air.

………………………………..................................

Soi Fon finally made it to school her mind not able to stop thinking about that purple headed woman, she just looked so strange with that outfit and everything, yet something about her voice caught Soi Fon's attention. [I]'I really gotta stop thinking about people all the time it's really unhealthy."

Before she could start moving forward someone's arms came around her as she felt the two arms wrap around her and squeeze. "Hey Soi." Halibel said as her friend just looked back at her. "This feel uncomfortable, could you please let me go." With a sigh she let her friend go just to move in front of her and smile. "So what do you think about the big day tomorrow, going to see monsters and stuff." Halibel was now walking backwards to the school and Soi was just walking beside her friend.

"I doubt we'll see anything really interesting, tomorrow will just be a normal boring night." Halibel let a frown run over her face. "Aww come on that's no fun, I want excitement." Looking over at her friend she gave a sigh. "Halibel if you saw any kind of monster we know you would run before any of us and you would probably throw me in front of you and the monster to give you more time."

Halibel put a hand over her mouth. "I can't believe you think I would do that, you're my longest running friend, I would throw Grimmjow in front of the monster before you." Halibel said with a smile as the two girls started to laugh and walked though the door to the school.

Once the two girls entered the school they were meet by there friends, the five teens then headed to class, where everything went quite normal for the first time in a while and Soi Fon didn't have a single hot flash of her and Grimmjow, she had been able to find a way to sleep at home and not worry about falling asleep in school.

……………………………….........................

As cafeteria time came the five teens entered the along side each other, of course Grimmjow was the only one to actually go get any food as the other teens just walked to what was now there table. Hisagi, Soi and Halibel were all acting like they normally did but Stark was walking uneasy and it was noticeable.

Stark took his normal seat along with Halibel, as Hisagi took a seat on the opposite side of the table of them Soi Fon then took the seat on the other side of Halibel and Gimmjow when he got there took a seat beside Hisagi.

The table was silent for a second before Grimmjow broke the silence. "So Stark what the hell's wrong, you've been walking around here like you've seen a ghost or something." Stark looked over at Grimmjow and gave a very forced smile before he placed his hand on his forehead.

"I just have a weird feeling about tomorrow, like something bad is going to happen." All the teens looked over at one another before Halibel started to laugh and punched Stark's arm. "Oh come on, your letting that monster story get to you."

Stark looked over at Halibel his face showing that he didn't feel like joking right now, Halibel took the signal and just gave a smile as she moved closer to him wrapping her arm around his. "I'm sorry Stark." Looking over at her he simply sighed, he wasn't mad just worried about his friends and no matter what he didn't he couldn't stop from thinking about tomorrow.

Before they could say anything else, the five friends found themselves joined by the girl they all thought was crazy and weird. "Hey, I was thinking it's best we don't go tomorrow." Said Nemu who thought it was best to not cause anymore deaths just to prove herself right, wasn't like they could see the monsters anyway.

Grimmjow let out a laugh and looked over at her. "So your gonna back out now, bullshit if you do I'll find you and drag you out until you show us these monsters oh and if you still refuse I'll get my girl Soi here to beat your ass till you take us."

Nemu looked somewhat horrified at Grimmjow's sudden interjection to her idea. "But.." Grimmjow then slapped his hand on the table. "But nothing, your taking us got it." Now Nemu was really scared, just though stories of what Grimmjow would do to people they could be rumors, but she knew the rumors about her seeing monsters were true. "Ok, I'll take you." Nemu say in defeat knowing that she would only piss Grimmjow off more if she tried to say she wasn't going. She then stood up and took her leave of the table.

Soi fon looked over at Grimmjow. "Great job jackass, I don't care if the girls crazy that was just, I can't put into words how much of an ass you are." Grimmjow just put his hand up dismissively as Soi Fon stood up and walked over to Nemu before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey about what Grimmjow, said I'm sorry." The woman turned around to look Soi in the eyes. "I just wish Grimmjow could meet a shinigami, then he wouldn't be as tough." Soi fon rolled her eyes but knew the girl could use someone to talk to. "So what do these shinigami look like." Nemu face did a complete 180 from depressed to very cheerful. "Well they wear traditional Japanese clothing, you know kimono's and such, there fully black. Oh and some of them wear a white and black cape like thing behind them, everyone I've seen have had a number on them like 4th division and such."

Soi Fon took a step back and closed her eyes remembering the woman earlier then it hit her, the woman did wear a white and black cape behind her that said 2nd division, she just didn't pay attention to it at first, "T-t-thanks Namu, I g-gotta go." Soi Fon wasn't one to stutter but she found herself back at her friends table once again.

"Soi what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost." Hisagi said playfully but Soi didn't give any sign of wanting to play., Hisagi looked around and once again everyone was upset and he wasn't it was weird how he was the only one who seemed to let things slide.

The other four watched Hisagi leave and didn't say a word to one another again, well other then the few whispers that Halibel gave Stark, but she was the only one who seemed to be somewhat talkative, but even she was starting to get a bad feeling.

As cafeteria ended the four got up and headed out, but Soi fon gave one last look back to Nemu. [I]'Am I going crazy?'[/I] That's the last thought she had this day that she could remember and it went though her head a lot.

The rest of the school day came and went by, like normal the five teens found themselves outside grouped up together, Hisagi was the only one who looked somewhat happy about school being over. "Hey guys, tomorrow's the big day I'll see you tomorrow night." Hisagi left without getting a response from any of the teens the most he got was a hand wave from Halibel.

………………………………..............

Nemu finally walked out of school her mind racing before she gave a smile to herself. [I]'Grimmjow may be an asshole, but his other friends are cool and they don't deserve to die..neither did those other kids I'll just lead them away from the monsters then so we won't meet up with them." Nemu finally figured out her plan for the day.

That doesn't mean it mad it any easier to sleep though the night, as she had many dreams of the night to come, where the monsters would kill them all.

She awoke that night one last time before getting up and walking outside as she looked up at the sky. [I]'Something bad is gonna happen tomorrow I can feel it.'[/I] Nemu just stared up at the sky hoping a shinigami would come so she could ask for protection but they never came, they never did when one of those monsters weren't around.

------------------------------------------------------

Notes:

1. Well Yoruichi made her first cameo ^^

2. Sorry for the short chapter, just thought that I should add this small chapter before the next big chapter.

Ok that's it, please review and promise again that the next chapter will be longer and more action packed.

Chapter Preview

The six students find themselves out at mid-night and it will change there life's forever but could this night also end one of those life's?


	6. The Final Day, Of A Friend

_The Final Day, Of A Friend_

_The day was finally here, all five of the friends meet outside of the school as they watched the sky become darker and darker, but still no sign of Nemu, they each stayed silent. The friends gave each other one more stare before Hisagi sighed. "I don't think she's coming." Grimmjow was the first to look over at him as his glare said it all. "I'm going to beat someone's ass if she doesn't show up." The other four just stared at them all thinking the same thing, they had been here for over an hour waiting for Nemu to show up._

"_Fuck if I packed all this shit for nothing!" Grimmjow yelled out, as all the students looked beside them to see there bags laying beside them, they had packed to be out all night, they all felt the same as Grimmjow but didn't express there frustrations like Grimmjow did._

_They had about gave up hope when they heard footsteps coming there way, they each looked at the school gates and saw Nemu appear in front of them, they watched as Nemu bent over and tried to catch her breath. Once she did she started toward them, trying to hold a smile. "Sorry I'm late." She said rubbing the back of her head._

"_Let's just go ok." Grimmjow stayed stepping forward looking quite pissed off already, which wasn't a good sign for the rest of the day. Nemu only bowed at him before nodding her head. "Yes, just one second and we'll be on our way." The girl said nervously as she turned her back to the group and closed her eyes, it took her quite a while to pick up any spiritual energy, but noticed due west of them there was a large amount of it._

"_We need to go east, so please follow me." Nemu said taking the lead, the other five students followed her and they didn't walk for five minutes before Stark stopped and looked back into the night sky. Grimmjow had his head down and bumped into Stark. "What the fuck Stark, why did you stop?" _

_Stark only stared longer. "Sorry, I just felt something strange coming from that way." He had never felt this before, it was like something was telling him to run from that spot to fear whatever was coming from that direction._

_Nemu's head snapped around. [I]'Wait can he fell them to?[/I] She keep watching Stark until she noticed everyone else was getting quite bored just standing here. [I]'Nah it's impossible.'[/I] "Ok well can we keep going we don't have all night to spend playing around." Nemu said turning around and once more walking._

_The other five students followed, but Stark keep looking back at that spot, it was somewhat worrying Halibel, Grimmjow on the other hand was getting pissed off by it. Grimmjow was about to say something when this time the entire group felt there knees buckle under them, as four of the five friends hit the ground there breathing starting to get heavy, they only one up was Stark who looked barely able to stand himself, even Nemu had went down._

_But just as sudden as this weird energy pushed them down did it disappear, the ones who were on the ground trying to catch there breath stood up as they stared at each other. "What was that?" Hisagi asked, who looked behind him now, everyone of them was scared even Nemu the -expert- of the group in this stuff._

_Grimmjow stepped almost ran forward as he grabbed Nemu's shirt and started to lift her up. "Ok your going to tell me what the hell just happened." Grimmjow's short temper had just blown up after that, he was unwilling to admit that he was scared to death, he had never felt so helpless._

"_I don't know I've never had that happen to me before." She said as she pulled at Grimmjow's hand trying to loosen his grip, but to no avail lucky for her he finally let her go. "I'm sorry, but if your still interested I feel there's some this way." Nemu said pointing in the direction they were heading before._

_The entire group now scared, but even being scared they felt like they had to do this. The six of them once more took off following Nemu once more, they each looked back at them much like Stark was, they could feel that same pressure on there bodies, sometimes it would be far away and sometimes it felt like it was right beside them._

_The six of them finally stopped at a abandon warehouse. "Ok unpack your things, they usually show up here." Nemu said flashing a smile at the group, she figured since the spiritual energy was on the other side of town that it wouldn't make it all the way over here._

_Stark and Halibel placed there roll up beds beside one another, Soi Fon put hers on the opposite side of them but not far enough for them not to be able to talk to her easily, then Grimmjow of course placed his right beside Soi Fon's. Hisagi placed his a few feet beside Soi Fon's and Nemu placed her about the same length away from Hisagi. _

………………………………_........................_

_Stark and Halibel stared at each other, there eyes not moving from one another. "Are you ok." Asked Stark, who was staring into the worried eyes of his girlfriend, who looked so much different then she had ever before, he could tell that what happened earlier had scared hr worse then anything had._

_She keep staring at him as she threw on a smile for him. "I'm fine, just feel a little weak after that episode outside, kinda hard to explain how we all felt the same thing." She tried to play it off like it wasn't a big idea, but she understood just how big of deal it was._

_Before they said another word he moved his bed closer to hers until they touched and he was able to put his arms around her. "You know, I thought I was crazy until that happened, staring off into the sky like that." he said to her, as she just pushed her as close as he could into his arms._

_Oh how his arms felt so warm and safe, his touch just felt wonderful to her. "Did you really feel that before everyone else?" She asked him, she had been thinking about that, she had never seen him look off into space like that._

"_Yeah, I could feel that weird energy for quite a while." He pulled her even closer if it was even humanly possible to pull her any closer. "You know, if you wanna head home you can, I have thought about it myself." _

_Looking up at him now she smiled. "No, I wanna see this though. I wanna know what's really going on." Stark looked down at her as the two kissed each other. "I won't let anything happen to you I promise." She just smiled as they stared at each other till there eyes got heavy and they fell asleep._

………………………………_............................_

_Soi Fon opened her eyes and saw that everyone was asleep, but honestly she couldn't sleep even if she wanted to, things were getting to weird for her, she stood up making sure not to wake anyone. She looked around until she saw a ladder leading upward, deciding that she would investigate where it went._

_She went up the ladder hearing a few cracking noises that made her uneasy, but nothing broke off as she made it to the top, she was now on the second floor of the warehouse, and nothing interesting was there, until she looked over and saw a figure in a large window to her right, just standing there._

_She creped slowly over to the figure trying to make no noise and she was quite successful in her task, but it didn't take her long to notice the blue hair when she got a few feet from the figure in the window. [I]'Shit'[/I] She then tuned around and was about to head to her bed._

"_You going to leave just because I'm here?" Grimmjow had heard her from the moment she came up the ladder, he for a human had wonderful hearing. He then looked back at her with a soft smirk. "If you want me to leave I will." _

_She looked back almost cursing herself for being caught as she just sighed. "No that's fine." She decided since she was caught she might as well be nice, so she took a seat beside him, the two stared at each other for a while. "So why are you up anyway Soi?" She looked at the sky which was quite beautiful from this window. "I just couldn't sleep, what about you?"_

_He gave a sigh. "Never been much to sleep at night, I've always enjoyed the night more then the day no idea why." She looked over at him. "I expected you to say that the reason I couldn't sleep was the fact that you weren't in bed with me." _

_Staring at her now kinda surprised. "Sorry, guess I'm a little off my game today." then there was a silence for a few seconds. "Oh but I would have said something more along the lines of. You know your not getting any sleep because you haven't went though Grimmjow's special bed training exercise." She looked over at him and just gave a smile._

_The two of them had never really talked like this before, each of them thought it was a nice change of pace sure the yelling was fun, for Grimmjow but Soi was quite enjoying this talk with him. "So what got you off your game Grimmjow? Just losing your touch or what?" _

"_Nothing of the fact, just thought I should take it easy on bothering you is all, you know if your gonna be my woman gotta safe my material for others." Any other time she would had taken a fence to the his woman comment, but she decided just to let a soft laugh run across her lips._

"_Well Grimmjow, I don't know. I'll never be anyone's woman, but if your lucky I could give you a trail run." Instead of saying anything he just placed his arm around her. "Well I guess a trail run is better then nothing, so when does it start." She looked over at him and placed her index finger on his forehead and pushed his head away slightly. "I said if you were lucky."_

_Grimmjow pushed his head forward overpowering her finger. "What if I don't wait until you decide I'm ready and just take it." She now looked into his eyes. "What makes you think I would let you take it." Grimmjow moved his face closer to hers. "What makes you think you could stop me." She moved her finger off his forehead and placed her arm around his body as he laid her back, now on top of her his face getting closer to hers, just inches from hers. _

"_EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Yelled Nemu._

_The two looked at her on the ground as they felt the earth shake under them, it was so rough and that energy was back pushing them down, the combination of the two caused the young teens to slide forward and they fell out of the window._

_Soi was the first to fall, but her arm was caught, she looked up to see Grimmjow hanging from the window, he was the only thing from her falling to the ground and smashing into the ground. "Fuck!, come on quit looking at me and climb up me already I can't hold this forever."_

_Soi took his advice and started to climb up him, she was about to his shoulders when she felt another feeling like she was being pushed down. "AHHHHH!" Gimmjow yelled his fingers feeling like they were being smashed into the wood that was holding the two up. "Please Soi Fon just go now." _

_Soi Fon could hardly move but using every bit of power she had she was finally able to make it up Grimmjow, she then turned and grabbed his arm and tried to pull him up. "Grimmjow you could help a little." She then looked down and noticed Grimmjow's eyes weren't open and his grip to the wood slowly slipped until it was only her holding Grimmjow from the ground._

"_Dammit could you pick a worse time to pass out." She could feel her feet being pulled across the wood floor his body slowly lowering, she was now only inches away from the window, she then quickly stood up and grabbed onto the side of the Window using it to keep herself from falling though the window and Grimmjow from falling to the ground._

_She then heard a crack as he looked at her hand holding the window and saw the wood started to crack, then it cracked again, she didn't think it would hold another three seconds, just when she had given up hope she saw another figure appear beside her. "Hisagi!" she said as he moved down and helped pick up Grimmjow._

"_We gotta go there's something out there." She looked outside but saw nothing, just a weird outline of a monster it was like the air itself was bending but no figure, what was he talking about. "I said let's go!" Hisagi yelled as he grabbed Grimmjow up and put him on his shoulder._

_The two got down the ladder, as They saw Stark and Halibel running toward him. "What's going on, what happened to Grimmjow!" Halibel asked, Hisagi then laid him on the ground. "Look no time to answer, where is Nemu." They each looked at each other. "No idea."_

_Hisagi looked around trying to find her. "Ok Stark you take Grimmjow and get out of here, Halibel Soi follow him, I'm going to find her." Before anyone could object to him he had already ran off, leaving the four teens alone, but they did as he asked and took off away from the weird energy._

………………………………_.................................._

_Hisagi ran out outside as he looked around, still no sign of her, he ran around a bit more still no sign of Nemu, where the hell did she go, he wondered to himself before he felt another spike of energy feeling like his soul itself was behind pulled out of his body, then somehow he was able to feel her energy._

"_HELP!"_

_That was all he needed to find her, he ran as fast as he could and found himself on the other side of the warehouse as he saw her and the..monster, his was almost in shock but saw the monsters arm raising into the air. He took off running and grabbed Nemu as he pushed off his feet and jumped out of the way of the monster's attack._

_The two of them rolled on the ground for a few feet, Hisagi didn't say a word just grabbed her arm and started to drag her behind him. She had no objections to this she just ran as fast as she could behind him. But even going full speed was hard, with all the energy from this monster pushing them down._

_The two looked back they hadn't ran fast enough to outrun it but it was gone and so was it's spiritual energy, they then looked down to see a small figure in the distance, it looked like a woman, she had a black kimono on and a what cape with the words 2nd division on it. She then placed her sword back into it's casing._

"_Ok your not crazy Nemu." She just looked at him and laughed, which followed by him laughing as well. "Well at least you think so Hisagi." The two then stood up and was about to go think the woman who saved them but she was gone, not a second later did they feel another strong energy in the same direction that there friends went. "Could there be another?" Hisagi and Nemu didn't say another word just took off toward the others._

………………………………_....._

_The four of them ran as fast as they could, they were almost a half a mile away from the warehouse, they stopped thinking they were safe and almost as soon as they stopped did Grimmjow's eyes open. "Soi!" He yelled as he looked around and saw she was save. "Oh there you are." If you could see Grimmjow's face you could tell that he was blushing from that outburst which was very un Grimmjow like._

_They each looked at each other, and Grimmjow wondered what was going on, why didn't anyone make fun of him. "Wait where's Hisagi and the girl?" They each looked back. "We don't know he went to save Nemu and we haven't seen her since." Halibel as she stood up._

"_There fine." Stark said smiling. "Just trust me what was over there is gone and I can still feel them over there as well." The other three looked at them and at the same time said the same thing. "You can feel them?" Stark just smile and stood up. "No idea why but after that first wave of, well whatever hit us on the way here, for some reason since then I can feel your energy it's weird to explain just trust me."_

_They each stared at each other, until they felt the energy again coming from behind them, when they looked behind them they saw the air itself rip open as a figure came out of it, it was huge, it stood easily as tall as any building around them. "What the hell is that." Grimmjow asked._

_The four teens could feel the energy almost crushing there bones, but they had felt this energy all night and were able to adjust there bodies amazingly and stood up not willing to fall under this monster presents. "I don't think we can run from it." Stark announced to the group._

_They looked back at each other and nodded. "So this is the end huh?" Halibel said as she sighed. "Well if it is then at least we should try and make this monsters meal one hell of a hard one to get." Soi Fon responded to her friend. "I agree." The two remaining friends said._

_The monster stepped forward smashing it's arm into the ground as the four students dodged him, they each took a different side of the monster. It turned around and started to walk toward Halibel, who just stared in horror at first but used her will to live to guide her, the monster ran forward as Halibel ran at it, the monster then swept it's hand across the ground but Halibel amazingly was able to slide under the arm and though the monsters legs, as she ran passed it._

_Stark was on the other side kinda amazed Halibel was so agile. "Don't ever do that again." Stark said as Halibel only nodded her head._

_Soi looked on at her friend and didn't notice that the monster was right above her, the monsters hand came down it was to late to move but she tried. "Soi!" Grimmjow yelled as he jumped and grabbed her trying to get her away from the monsters hand but before they knew it they were up in the air. "Wait how did you." Grimmjow looked at Soi the two felt like they were floating in mid-air._

"_I don't know how we got up here." Soi Fon responded before they looked down at the monster and then they felt gravity take over. "Fuck!" they both said as they were right above the monster thankfully he didn't see them, Grimmjow though placed his arms under her leg now holding her as he felt his feet hit the monsters head, then he pushed off of the monsters head as he did a back flip off of it just dodging the Monster's hand and he landed safely on the ground. _

"_Now tell me how you did that!" Soi yelled which only caused Grimmjow to raise his shoulders. "I don't know it just happened!" The two looked back at the monster when they felt there bodies give out and they both fell back onto there backs. "What the hell." Grimmjow looked over at Soi they both could tell that they both were having the same problem, it felt like all there energy in there body was gone, all the could do was look up at the monster, waiting for there death. _

_Amazingly it didn't come what came next was the monsters head falling beside Grimmjow's body, he looked over at it and saw the head start to disappear into the air, the four teens then looked at the ground underneath the monster and saw a woman standing there._

_The woman looked around she had seen Grimmjow's and Soi Fon's show, demanding to figure out what was going on she walked forward and pulled both teens into the air. "Where did you learn shunpo!" She said yelling at Soi Fon then turned her head. "And how did you control your energy well enough to soften your fall?" _

_The two just looked at her in shock. "How the fuck are we suppose to know what your talking about." Grimmjow said trying to pull her arm away but couldn't even budge her, she was strong very strong. "We have to talk then, cause your four are going to get a lot of people killed." The woman told them._

_Only then did they notice another gate open but this time three of the monsters came out and under this gate like thing was Hisagi and Nemu, they only noticed the monster as it was right over them. Nemu and Hisagi did a quick turn and dodged the monsters attack, this one looked different though it looked and felt so much more powerful._

"_An arrancar?" The woman in the kimono asked herself as she disappeared into the air leaving the two teens to fall back onto there feet as the woman who saved them took off toward the three arrancar. _

_Nemu and Hisagi saw one was right on there tail as they turned a corner. Hisagi then grabbed Nemu and used all his strength to toss her into a back alley, he knew it would hurt her, but he wouldn't allow her to die here. "Stay here Nemu, don't move." He said to the girl who was now grabbing her knee which had hit quite hard against the ground. "And sorry."_

_Hisagi took off leading the monster away from the others, the monster keep following him until they ended up in and empty field. [I]'Ok here we go.'[/I] Hisagi gave a large breath as he watched the monster jump what had to be fifty feet into the air and it came down directly on top of him, but he was able to dodge it easily._

_The monster took another swing at him, which he dodged this time though the monster cut his stomach slightly, it was faster then he expected, Hisagi just stared at the monster before he felt something jolt though his body, raising his hand into the air he felt his hand starting to glow red and he shot a beam at the monster hitting it in the face, he then noticed the monster fall to a knee._

_Hisagi looked down at his arm in shock of what he just did, but that didn't stop him from taking off away from the monster. _

_He only ran a few feet before he felt something warm hit his face, then a sharp pain in his stomach, Hisagi looked down to see the monsters finger plunged though his stomach, Hisagi grabbed at it but couldn't budge it, the monster then pulled him up and opened his mouth, the monster was about to drop Hisagi when it's head was cut off._

_Hisagi felt himself falling followed by the blood that was coming out of his body. He looked around as he saw the woman who had already saved him once before standing above him. "Forgive me for being to late." She took a knee beside him, Hisagi tried to tell her it was ok but the only thing that followed was the blood shooting up from his throat. His eyes then closed and his body went limp._

_The woman grabbed him up and started to fly though the air, she ended up back with the group of teens from before, who had been joined by Nemu. _

_All five teens looked at the woman in horror who simply laid there fallen friend on the ground. "I apologize I was to late to save him." _

_Each of them ran to Hisagi's side but they could each tell that he was indeed dead, Each of the teens burst into tears some harder then others. The only one who did anything else though was Nemu who ran away from the scene. [I]'Not again!'[/I] She thought to herself as she faded into the darkness of the night. The woman then left the four teens there with there fallen friend._

………………………………_................................................._

_The woman only went to the field in which the kid died, she then saw the sprit of the boy standing in the field. She landed beside him, his face was quite calm for one who had just been killed._

"_So I'm dead I take it?" The woman turned to him only to nod her head out before she pulled her sword out. "Yes, now I must send you off into the soul society." _

_He looked u at her. "Please don't." Hisagi looked up at her once more. "I just want to stay here and make sure my friends will be ok, can you please give me a few days?" She looked at him before placing a hand on her forehead. "I'm going to hate myself, but fine"_

"_But only till your funeral can you say, and no contact with your friends ok." The woman then turned around and was about to leave. "Oh I don't know your name but it's ok that you couldn't get to me in time, I am just happy my friends are save." The woman turned around smiling. "My names Yoruichi, I can only hope that when you do go to the soul society you can become a soul reaper, you would make a great one." Yoruichi then grabbed the boys arm and took off with him. "actually it's best you stay with me so a hollow doesn't eat you."_

………………………………_......................................................._

_A dark figure watched Yoruichi as she carried the sprit with her._

_Lee then appeared behind him. "Should we kill her and take the spirit?"_

_The dark figure looked back at him. "Don't be foolish even at twenty percent power, Yoruichi could still be a problem we will allow her to keep this sprit."_

_Lee then looked over at his master. "Understood, it's amazing that they survived this many hollow attacks but you were correct that they would show amazing potential, but the girl named Nemu could be a problem."_

_The masked figure looked over at Lee. "Your correct she shows potential as well but she could be a problem in our plans if she decides to take the kids to see anymore hollows/"_

_Another figure showed up beside him as he let a smile run across his face. "So the girl is mine then."_

_The dark figure looked back at him. "Yes Mayuri she is what you are looking for in a human subject, just don't kill her theres not many more like her."_

_Mayuri just keep smiling. "That's not a problem, oh and remember the deal you don't tell the other captains about my new subject and I won't tell anyone about your..unhealthy obsession with these children."_

_The man then stepped out of the shadow his short brown hair visible, his black kimono and his white cape hanging off his back. "Agreed." The man said with a smile._

_Mayuri still holding his smile. "And once again thanks Aizen." Mayuri then took off to claim his new subject._

_Aizen looked over at Lee. "Oh and Gin could you please get out of that body."_

_The body of Lee fell backward and a white haired man burst though it. "Thank you, I've been quite cramped in there." Gin said as he stretched out his neck and arms._

"_It shouldn't be long now Gin before we turn all those kids into hollows, to form our espada's." Aizen said with a grin._

"_Yes I agree, but that Hisagi kid could become a soul reaper do you think Tousen could talk him into joining us?"_

_Aizen looked over at Gin. "I was thinking the same thing, though Tousen has been quite upset ever since we made him jump into that girl Ashe's body."_

_Gin then let out a laugh. "Yes he is quite upset."_

_--------------------------------------------_

_Notes:_

_1. *sadface* Poor Hisagi…but good news, he will be seen again… ^^_

_2. I thought it was best to show who the shadowy figure was and to reveal his plans._

_3. I thought it was quite funny to imagion that Tousen had to act like a female and flirt with Grimmjow if only a little._

_4. Uruhara made a way to have someone outward appearance change in the gegais, so that's how I explain how Gin and Tousen are able to look different _

_5. Yea and Soi Fon using shunpo and Hisagi using a kido is pushing human limits but I thought it was a nice way to jump into the main plot of the story with Aizen and such. _

_6. Oh and the reason Soi Fon and Grimmjow fell down like they did after using there sprit energy, I'm just going to say they used all there sprit energy to do both of those things ^^_

_Preview:_

_The day of Hisagi's funeral is on us, how will the friends react once they see Nemu again, how will they say goodbye to Hisagi? Will Aizen,Gin and Mayuri make another appearance and how will Hisagi feel after his funeral? _


	7. Funeral Of A Fallen Friend

Funeral Of A Fallen Friend

The four teens stood outside the funeral home, the funeral was to take place in half an hour, not many words came from the teens mouth, they were each still thinking about the night before when so much happened, would there life's ever be the same again?

"Hey guys I doubt that Hisagi would want us to be so sad about his passing." The others looked at Stark when he said this, Stark and Hisagi had always been the glue who held the group together it seemed. Stark was always calm and Hisagi was always there to defuse or just help someone out.

"Yeah your right, but still it just doesn't seem right, Hisagi was the only one last night who went after Nemu, maybe if we went we could have saved him." Soi Fon said as she looked up in the air if to try and get some word from Hisagi that everything will be all right.

"No Soi if anyone's at fault it's me, I shouldn't have been so weak and passed out if I didn't then Stark wouldn't have had to carry me and I could have backed him up." Grimmjow said in response, Grimmjow was one of the most upset it seemed, he wasn't like himself at all he hadn't even cursed once since he showed up.

"Guys just shut up, really Grimmjow if you went to back up Hisagi then Soi would be dead right now wouldn't she? It was your freaky agility that allowed you to save her from falling right on the monsters back." Halibel said in response to her friends, they both looked up at her but they both didn't feel any better about what happened.

Stark then looked up at the front door of the funeral home. "I think we should go in now." The others nodded there head as they each walked up the steps looking at one another, Stark taking Halibel in his arms as they walked up to a book which you signed out of respect for Hisagi, the four teens signed it and entered the main room of the funeral home.

There it stood, the casket and Hisagi's body, they each stared at it for a second as they got in the back of the line of people who went to pay there last respects to Hisagi. About halfway there the teens started to cry, Halibel was the worst but being in Stark's arms always made her feel better. Stark and Halibel got there before Grimmjow and Soi Fon.

Stark looked down at his friend. [I]'I hope on the other side we can meet once more.'[/I] Stark thought to himself as he bowed his head and closed his eyes, Halibel did the same before she thought about Hisagi. [I]'I'll miss you Hisagi, thank you for everything you did for us.'[/I] Both Stark and Halibel looked at one another each ones eyes a bit red from crying as they walked off and took a seat.

Soi Fon was the next to come up to the casket. She as well bowed her head and decided to think instead of saying what she wanted to out loud. [I]'Thank you Hisagi, you saved my life and Grimmjow's.'[/I] With a deep breath the crying Soi Fon moved forward before looking behind her to see where Grimmjow was, but he was gone. [I]'Where did he.[/I] Soi Fon looked around but he was gone, Soi Fon then went to the seat beside Stark. "Where's Grimmjow?" Soi Fon asked, when Halibel and Stark just raised there shoulders as if to say they didn't know.

………………………………................

The funeral went on it was beautiful, his mother made a heart filled speech and so did other family members. "There is one other person who would like to say something about Hisagi." The man who was leading the funeral processions said.

They were all shocked when they saw Grimmjow walk out, each looking at each other [I]'This could be bad[/I] They each thought knowing just how destructive Grimmjow could be, with a deep sigh the three teens stared up at Grimmjow hoping that this wouldn't be as bad as they thought it would be.

"Hello, my names Grimmjow Jagerjaques." He looked around the room expecting someone to laugh about his name but no one did. "I didn't know Hisagi for long, but he changed my life he was one of my first friends." Looking down at Hisagi once again, Grimmjow forced back tears he hated to feel this way about anything. "Hisagi helped me so much in my life, he saved my life in more then one way I was leading a very destructive path not caring about what I did to myself." Grimmjow then remembered back to the fight club they went to, Grimmjow enjoyed to fight but after talking to Hisagi the night after he understood it wasn't the only thing in life.

"After I talked to Hisagi I changed, I may still be careless at times, but thanks to Hisagi and his advice I know I will live a much better life." Grimmjow then looked up at Soi Fon and gave a smile, not his normal smirk just a nice smile at her. "But even after the talks with Hisagi I still had the tendency of being destructive to myself and others and the day before he died I got drunk and picked up a woman very special to me." Grimmjow keep smiling at Soi Fon. "Hisagi was there and refused to let me drive, thanks to him I know he saved both me and someone close to me." He knew that it was a lie but he couldn't tell the people what really happened but then Grimmjow finally broke a tear. "Thank you Hisagi." Grimmjow walked down the steps and laid his hand on the casket. [I]'If there's ever a way I can repay you I promise I will.'[/I]

Grimmjow looked around to see people busting out into tears, but Grimmjow just walked by them and took the final seat beside his three friends who were all looking in shock at Grimmjow and how he went up there and actually did a good speech, they didn't think he had it in him.

………………………………..........................

Above them was Hisagi's sprit along with Yoruichi, they both couldn't be seen thanks to Urahara's invention which allowed spirits to not be seen even to spiritually attune humans, but it still wasn't powerful enough to make it to where shinigami and hollow couldn't see him. "HAHA! You gotta be kidding me, Grimmjow, bad ass Grimmjow just made that speech." Hisagi said bursting into laughter.

Yoruichi looked at him with a sigh. "Yeah your friend really wasn't that bad ass, you sure he isn't a softy." Hisagi looked over at Yoruichi and started to shake his head. "No you should have seen him once in this fight, he took on this brute of a man and took his punches on without flitching well finally they ended up fighting on the ground and Grimmjow popped his arm out of place, that's the Grimmjow I expected."

"Honestly I wanted to bust out with something like. -Me and Hisagi were total pimps making all the girls our bed toys-" Hisagi did his best impression of Grimmjow when he said that before he looked down at his friend and realized he would never see him again. "I had a lot of good times with them."

Yoruichi looked over at him. "There's always a chance you will see them again."

Hisagi just sighed. "Yeah until I lose my memory then I won't remember them even if I do meet them." Hisagi sighed once more. "hey Yoruichi you'll remember this could you I don't know tell us about this if we ever meet again?"

Yoruichi looked at him once more before shaking her head. "I'm sorry as a captain I can't do that." Yoruichi looked down at the three friends of Hisagi. "You know in the soul society they say if a bond is strong enough in the human world, there bond will be even stronger when they meet in the afterlife." Hisagi just smiled at Yoruichi's words and then looked down to see Grimmjow leaving. "Wonder where he's going, oh maybe he will cry, Oh I have to see this."

………………………………............................

Grimmjow got up before the funeral ended he kinda rushed out, Soi Fon saw him and wondered what was going on and she rushed after him, she wasn't sure what was really so important that he would leave or why he would leave before the funeral was over.

Grimmjow walked around to the side of the building followed by Soi Fon, once she got to him she saw him sitting on the ground his back against the wall, he looked over at her his eyes said it all they showed so much pain and anger in them.

"Grimmjow." She said only to move closer and take a seat beside him. "That was a great speech you gave back in there."

He looked over at her. "It's not fucking right Soi, he was the only one last night who did the right thing yet he died." Grimmjow blamed himself for Hisagi's death and he didn't think that he would ever get over the fact that Hisagi saved his life and Grimmjow couldn't return the favor.

"It's not your fault Grimmjow." She moved closer to him, he just looked at her. "You know the reason I was nice to you last night." She looked at him with a confused look. "No I don't." he gave her a quick smirk. "Well the weekend before me and Hisagi found our way to some fight club, he's actually a damn good fighter, anyway afterwards I got drunk and started to talk, basically he told me to stop being an ass to you so much."

She looked at him not saying a word kinda speechless. "Soi I gotta ask you something." She looked back at him, his and her hand finally meet one another. "What is it?" She asked not sure what was coming next. "Are you scared of me?" Her eyes widened a bit as she looked at the ground. "I was scared of you the day when you fought at club 20, I hated that look I thought you would even hurt me but after last night I don't think you would hurt me, I feel safe around you."

The two looked at one another again, this time with no distractions or interruptions the two teens moved there lips closer to one another before they touched, the first kiss, the two kissed for only a second before they pulled away. "I think I should go." She said standing up.

Before she could leave though Grimmjow had grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, she looked in his eyes before they indulged in another kiss, once the kiss broke they just stared at one another. "Right now I need you Soi." The two stared at each other a moment longer before she went back to take a seat with him, she then laid his head on his shoulder. "This is only a trail run you know that right?" He only laughed and put his arm around her. "Sure, but you know I'll get the full version soon enough."

The two cuddled up as close as possible. "Grimmjow, thank you for saving my life last night, both times." Grimmjow laid his head back. "Thank Hisagi he's the one who's the badass who saved both of us yesterday, bastard had to take the spotlight." Both teens let out a light laugh at Grimmjow's joke.

………………………………..........

Hisagi looked down at his two friends as there lips meet, he laid back placing his hands on the back of his head. "Looks like my funeral finally brought those two together." Yoruichi looked over at him. "What those two had a thing for each other?"

"Oh you have no idea, man it's such a long story anyway, yeah I thought they would never get together, but it's good to see the two of them happy." Hisagi then smiled. "If I somehow remember this I got to give Grimmjow an Soi Fon hell for the kiss at my funeral among other things."

"If only you could do that." Yoruichi looked over at him before pulling her sword out. "Looks like it's time I sent you on your way, unless you have any objections?" Hisagi looked over at her. "No I don't and Yoruichi thank you, if I somehow make it at a soul reaper could you do me the favor to make sure I don't make to much of a fool of myself?" Hisagi said with a smile, Yoruichi then placed the hilt of her sword on his forehead. "It would be my honor to watch over you Hisagi, now have a peaceful after life, till we meet again." With that the sprit of Hisagi was sent on to the other world known as the soul society.

………………………………...................................

On the inside the funeral ended, Stark and Halibel stood up and walked out, but both looked over and saw Nemu in the back, it was obvious she was crying her heart out, the two walked over to her, she only looked at them before she pushed pass them not allowing them to speak to her.

Stark looked over at Halibel and sighed. "I'm sure she'll be ok." The two of them then walked outside, where no sign of Nemu was seen, they really hoped she would be ok just how many kids died, just how many did she think was her fault?

The two of them might have went to try and search for them but that was before they walked around to the side of the building and saw Soi and Grimmjow in each others arms, the two of them snuck up on there friends. "My my, you would think that the two of you were together." Halibel said with a laugh as Stark put a hand over his mouth. "Oh my, is that some of Soi's lipstick on Grimmy's mouth I wonder how that happened?" Stark and Halibel then broke into a laugh.

The two teens on the ground jumped up both looking less then happy at there friends. "Just shut the hell up." Both of them said as it only made Stark and Halibel laugh even harder, they would have keep on laughing all day if they hadn't heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Now then we need to talk about last night." Yoruichi said as she walked up to them, no longer in her spiritual body but in her gegai, she just stared at them. "Now then if you would follow me we can figure out what to do with the four of you." They each walked up to her. "Hey wait a minute."

Yourichi looked back at them just glaring. "Everything will be explained later I promise, I would rather talk in private and away from such a depressing place. I mean even Hisagi said the place was turning bad ass Grimmjow into a softy."

They each looked at Grimmjow before giving a slight laugh. "Wait you know where Hisagi is!" Yoruichi looked back at them. "I said everything will be explained, so would you please follow me and stop asking questions." The teens did as they were asked.

"Oh and if possible could one of you call that other girl from yesterday?" They each looked at one another. "Sorry we don't have her number." Halibel said as she waited to see if anyone else did.

"Don't worry about it then, I'll just find her later." The group then came to a very nice looking car. "Now please get in." They each jumped into the car as the woman from last night drove them, they had no idea where they were going but hopefully they would finally get answers.

……………………………….................................

Nemu ran to her home crying all the way there, she ignored anyone in her house and went straight to her room, closing the door and turning off the light, the dreams wouldn't stop, the thought of Hisagi dying for her wouldn't stop why did her life have to be so horrible could she never be happy.

"You must be sad?" Mayuri said walking though the window and entering her room.

Nemu looked at him. "Who, who are you!" She asked as she retreated to the top of her bed and the furthest place away from this man. "Don't be scared my dear, I'm just here to help you." She looked at him noticing his attire before her eyes lit up. "You're a shinigami aren't you!" she said standing up with a joyful expression on her face.

"Yes I am." he said to her, she only smiled back at him. "Oh you need my help, but with what?" Mayuri looked at her with a bored expression on his face. "I want to make you a shinigami you're a very special girl and I wish to take you away from this world." She just stared in awe a bit more. "Me a shinigami so I could safe all my friends, could I meet Hisagi again and thank him.

"I'm sure you can, but there will be a few things I have to do much like a surgery but I assure you it is safe and not painful at all, also you'll never be able to see your family or friends again but I've seen how badly they treat you, honestly your to special to live such a horrible life."

She just nodded her head. "Yes, yes your right once I tell Hisagi I'm sorry I will be able to live my life helping people maybe then I will be happy, please do what you have to!"

Mayuri then looked at his watch as a portal opened beside him. "Ah just on time, well then my dear follow me, to your new better life." The girl just smiled and walked though the portal as Mayuri followed her.

………………………………..................

Aizen and Gin stood outside her window as well hearing everything. "Poor girl, she has no idea the pain she has just put herself though." Gin said in a almost caring voice.

"Yes, yes very sad, but it looks like Yoruichi is going to be a bit more of a problem then we thought, I guess we'll have to get her out of the real world then." Aizen said in response.

"Also Gin could you get Tousen for me, we could use his 'skills' for the rest of the kids." Gin only nodded and bowed before heading off.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Notes:

1. GrimmxSoi is in full action now

2. Bleh I liked writing Grimmjow kinda soft but won't happen again at least for a long time, it's to ooc for him.

3. Poor Nemu, yes in the coming chapters you'll get details on just how bad of a choice she made.

4. I'm using the Urahara made this new invention thing way to much, it's just easier then making a good excuse why this is happening this way.

Preview.

Nemu is now Mayuri's captive, what will his surgery do to her? What does Yoruichi have in store for the teens? Plus will Aizen's evil plan ever be put into full swing?


	8. Personal Hell

Warning: This is kinda gory just a warning

-----------------------

Personal Hell

Nemu laid on a cold table, she couldn't feel her body she didn't know what happened after she came though the portal to the soul society she blacked out, she had no idea where she was. She could only feel her head from the neck up, using the limited movement she had she turned her head to the right. What she saw brought a horrified look to her face. [I]'Is that my arm?'[I/] She tried to look down when she did she saw him coming though the door.

The man who brought her here, his clothing covered in blood. But all he did was smile at her. "Oh your up." Mayuri moved over to her as he ran a hand though her hair. "I'm glad your up doing this while the patients asleep is so very boring." The look of horror still on her face as Mayuri moved his hand down to her arm or what was left and lifted it up to show her that she had no left arm anymore. "You see I was having trouble with this arm so I cut it off, I hate humans and how lazy there limbs are so I cut it off and fixed it."

Nemu's mouth opened as she tried to scream. "….." But nothing came out as the man simply laughed. "Poor Nemu I can't have you yelling now can I, a shinigami could find you, then where would I be? But don't worry I simply paralyzed your vocal cords, you'll be able to talk again." She keep looking at him, her eyes now starting to water as a tear ran down her face.

"I thought I stopped your ability to cry, I suppose not looks like I'll have to fix that then." He then pulled out a weird machine from behind him, it had a saw on the front of it. "Don't worry Nemu I'm simply going to open your brain up and take out the emotion which causes you to cry. I've done it many times before you'll be fine." He moved the machine over her "Well you'll live at least but everyone I've done it to have lost all ability to function properly."

The only thing she remembered about this was the sound of the saw hitting her skull and the intense pain that ran though her skull, it felt like someone was smashing it in with an ice pick. She then passed out from the pain, hoping that she would be able to function when she awoke next, if she ever did wake up again after this.

----------------------------------------------------

Yoruichi and the others came up to a shop, it looked like a very bad place to live and once inside you could see how dirty it was like it hasn't been used for years. "Forgive how dirty and dusty it is, my friend hasn't been to the real world in years so he's unable to keep it clean." The five of them moved into the shop as they took a seat in what seemed to be the living room of the shop.

"Ok so why the hell are we here?" Grimmjow asked as he just stared at the woman. "Calm down, we'll get there in due time, so could you tell me your names? Well just you two." She said pointing at Halibel and Stark, who both stared at one another for a second.

"I'm Stark." He said still looking at Halibel who just smiled at the woman. "I'm Halibel." Yoruichi gave the teens a soft smile. "Good, well I'm Yoruichi captain of the second division." They each looked at one another before turning to her.

"I apologize but I we don't really understand what a captain is, or what is really going on here." Stark said speaking up for the group.

"Yes I know, I will explain that I guess I should start off with the gotei 13. We are a group of 13 shinigami who have the rank of captain we each lead a squad of shinigami who rank from vice-captain then 1st seat, 2nd seat and so forth."

They each looked at each other once more before Stark spoke for them once more. "So the gotei lead the soul society but who leads the gotei 13?" Yourichi gave a sigh. "that would be Yamato he is the 1st division captain, also know as captain commander, we follow his lead since he is the oldest and most powerful of us all."

Grimmjow started to tap his hand on the ground getting very impatient. "Ok, who gives a fuck about that, what about what we did? Plus do you know where Hisagi is!" Grimmjow's face showed how angry he was like it always did.

"Fine but one question at a time." Yourichi stood up and pointed at Soi Fon. "Now stand up little bee." Soi looked back at her before standing up just staring at her. [I]'Wait what did she call me?'[/I] Yoruichi then grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to her. "Now bee I want you to move over to that crate over there." She pointed at the crate about ten feet away from them.

Soi looked at her one more time before she moved forward taking two steps, before she got any further though Yourichi had grabbed her collar and pulled her back. "Wrong, I want you to use shunpo like you did during the hollow attack just remember what you thought before you did it."

She closed her eyes and tried to remember but drew a blank but decided to give it a try again she stepped forward two steps again before she was pulled back once more. "Wrong again." She could hear Grimmjow laughing behind her. "Shut up asshole." She said under her breath.

"Fine if that doesn't work then let's try this." Yoruichi then let out some of her reiatsu, instantly the group started to feel it around them, but unlike the hollows it wasn't pushing them down. "Now then close your eyes and imagine the crate then imagine getting to it in one motion not two or three just one quick motion."

Soi closed her eyes, she imagined the crate and stepped forward she felt herself come off the ground for a second, when she opened her eyes she had made it to the crate in under a second, she looked back at the group and they all looked quite stunned.

"I see, thank you little bee. So you guys feed off others retsu that's how you are able to use such advance moves." Soi looked at Yoruichi again. [I]'I hate you so much'[/I] She thought to the woman who had used her as a subject for her test.

Soi went to the group and took a seat beside them. "Ok that's all good, but if that's what were doing then how come Soi and Grimmy there were each unable to continue using the your or the hollow's reiatsu to continue fighting it?" Stark once more asked the question the others were thinking.

"Quite simple, you may be using others reiatsu but you have to also use your even if a small bit, I'm guessing that both Grimmy's and little bee's pools of retsu are quite low, so even use a little of there own would cause them to fill the effects quite quickly, isn't that right bee?" Yoruichi and the rest looked at Soi who looked wore out just from walking back to them.

"So your telling us that were useless then? We have one good jolt in us them were though for the day?" Yoruichi simply nodded her head. "Yes that's the basics of it, so I suggest you stay away from hollow."

Everyone looked at her at that word, but this time it was Halibel who spoke first. "Wait hollow? Is that what those monsters are?" Yoruichi once again nodded her head. "Yes, but please let me continue, the reason you need to stay away from hollow is you don't stand a chance maybe against a normal hollow if I trained you then you may be able to kill them, but even that would be a stretch but right now this world is being attacked by arrancar which you have no chance against."

Halibel then placed her hand over Stark's mouth. "So hollow's have forms and rank much liked your divisions do?" Yoruichi once more nodded her head. "Yes first you have your regular hollow, which was the first hollow you saw that night, then you have menos who look much different they are massive creatures who always look the same, black body with a white mask. Then you have arrancars who are the second most powerful hollow, compared to a captain level they are easy to kill but the new movement is quite scary and could cause a lot of deaths around here."

Stark finally pulled Halibel's hand off his mouth. "You say there the second most powerful, could you please tell us what is more powerful?" Yoruichi stared at the ground. "There name is Vastro Lorde, we only know there are very few of them in the world of the hollows, I myself have never seen one we can only hope that they stay few in numbers." This was the first time any of them could sense fear from this woman's voice.

………………………………..........................

Her eyes opened, the same dark room the same feeling of having limited mobility, when she looked down she could see her leg lifted off the ground as Mayuri stood there as he started to saw her leg now, her eyes widened. "……" She tried to yell for him to stop but she still couldn't say anything, she just watched as her leg was cut off then he stared at it for a moment. "Useless limb." He then threw the leg behind him and into a dumpster.

He then looked up at her smiling. "Oh don't worry I'll make another one it will look ten times better and perform much better." Her heart raced or so she thought, was her heart still in her she didn't even know she could feel tears about to come up. Seconds passed and then there was nothing, she couldn't cry she wanted to but she couldn't, what had he done to her.

Looking down once more she saw him pull up another leg, it was metal though she could see how it functioned, it had no skin on it and he just attached to her numb like she was some sort of toy, he had just broken his toy and simply put the leg back on it like nothing had happened.

"We're almost done, when your all fixed up you will be so thankful that you agreed to come with me." A smile ran across his face, he looked like a crazy man not the man in her room who looked caring, he faked it all that's all there was to it and she feel for it.

After he got done attaching her new leg he pulled out a table full of liquids, he placed a siring in one of the bottles then stabbed it into her stomach, luckily she couldn't feel a thing then he placed the liquid from the body into her, he did this so many times she lost count, finally he ran out of new liquid to put in her before he smiled at her again. "Don't worry I've just put some viruses in you, but you should be unharmed I put a device in you which allows you to live even with oh thirty deadly virus in you, or did I put forty in you? Oh I lost count sorry that happens when I get excited." Once again Nemu passed out on the table.

………………………………....................

Grimmjow finally slammed his fist to the ground. "Look, I don't care about shinigami or any of that shit I wanna know how you talked to Hisagi at the funeral." Yoruichi simply smiled. "My aren't you easily upset, fine I will tell you." Yoruichi waited a second as she watched the teens move closer this is what they all really wanted to know.

"It's quite simple he was there at the funeral, he quite enjoyed the speech and stuff he thought it was well done." Grimmjow didn't like the answer stood up and walked over to the woman who now stood up to confront him. "Why the hell didn't you let us see him then!" Grimmjow's voice raised to a new high.

"It's against the rules for a captain to allow a sprit to stay and talk to anyone from the real world, you should be glad I let him stay till the funeral even that would have gotten me in trouble." Grimmjow lost it his eyes turned into that feral like state as he grabbed the woman's shirt as he pulled his arm back. "I don't give a fuck about you getting in trouble, I don't give a fuck about the gotei 13, now I demand you go get Hisagi and bring his ass back here!"

Grimmjow then felt something hit his neck, he could fill a sword about to slice it open, he then felt his left hand being grabbed and pulled behind him, he only then noticed the man dressed in black behind him. "I suggest you don't touch captain Yoruichi again boy."

Yoruichi though moved to him and placed her hand on the mans sword. "I suggest you don't threaten a human again, even one who threatens a captain." The man dressed in black took his sword away from Grimmjow and let him go as he took a knee and bowed. "Forgive me captain."

"Look anyway I apologize for everything that's happened to you lately." The man in black now stood up. "Captain we must go the gotei 13 need you to report the hollow activity, in person this time." Yoruichi gave a sigh. "Fine, but give me a second."

Yoruichi placed four watches on the table in front of them. "Take one of these, they will suppress your retsu, so hollows shouldn't be attracted to you, never take these off understand you will live a normal life we've these on." Yoruichi moved over to the man in black. "I doubt we will meet again in this world, until then be safe Stark, Halibel, Grimmy and little bee." A portal then opened in front of Yoruichi as she and the man dressed in black took it.

The four teens took there watches and placed it on, they instantly felt different. "Seems like it works." Stark said as the others simply nodded. "It's getting late we need to go back to our homes, we'll talk about this later ok?" Halibel asked everyone they simply nodded again, the four teens went there own ways to there homes.

………………………………..........

Nemu awoke once more this time she couldn't see anything she knew her eyes were open, but she couldn't see, was she blind? Before she even had time to think she could hear drilling right where her eyes would be, her head slightly fetched before it was tightly grabbed and placed back into the position it was in before. "I wouldn't move if I was you, I could have hit something just now that would really make you blind forever, just be thankful I have steady hands."

[I]'Be thankful, how could you even say that!'[/I] She wished that she could yell at him, but she was still unable to do so. She then felt something being put in her eyes socket, after a few more wet sounds she could see, barley at first but he moved something in the back of her new eye that made the vision much clearer, then she noticed that her eye wasn't even in it's socket it was just hanging out as it swung by the cords that held it, then Mayuri the bastard started to spin it though the air, casing Nemu to get sick, she could barley see anything it was all a blur. "Oh man that's to fun, I bet your having fun right Nemu?

He then placed her eye in it's socket finally and did the same to the other eye. "And now we're all done." About the time he said that did he body become functional again, she stood up quickly running to anything that would cause a reflection, lucky for her there was a mirror in there, she stared at herself, she looked good like her old self, she was so happy she didn't look like a monster.

She then looked at her left arm, she started to spin it left then right, but before she knew it her arm started to spin faster and faster it turned into a drill, she then placed the drill against the wall and it started to drill into it easy, she jumped back as her arm stopped. "What, what the hell did you do to me!" She yelled, as she found out her vocal cord was fixed.

Nemu raised up only to be slapped across the face and sent to her hands and knees he looked at the ground before she felt his foot hitting her in the stomach which caused her body to hit the floor, he then continued to kick her relentlessly. "You're mine now, your not allowed to ever curse me, all you may do is agree with me do my work and you may only address my as Mayuri-sama understood!" He kicked her one final time causing blood to come out of her mouth.

She looked up at him, fear taken over her face again. "I'm sorry Mayuri-sama I don't know what came over me." She went to her knees ignoring her pain as she bowed her head till her forehead hit the ground. "Forgive me." he only responded by kicking her hard in the face causing her to once more for her body to hit the ground. "Your forgiven now stand up."

She forced herself up, thankfully she wasn't human anymore and her wounds healed fast, at least that was a good thing. They walked into another room before he pointed at her to sit in the chair, she bowed at him before taking a seat.

"Now let's go over our improvements."

"Do your eyes work correctly?" He pointed at something against the wall it was so far away no normal person could see it, but to Nemu it was clear as day. "The words are R Y V." He just slid the pen across the paper. "Good."

"Now your arm drills work, oh by the way your going to fix my wall back there you decided to drill." He checked another box on the paper.

He then snapped as a young boy rolled in a large block on concrete it had to be the size of a car. "Now kick this." Nemu stood up, she jumped in the air higher then she had ever before and raised her foot as her heel hit the concrete and easily split it in half. "Good." he checked another box.

"Now then, what about your memory?" Nemu closed her eyes, as she remembered Grimmjow, the hollows everything from her past life, but she simply bowed her head. "I have no memory over then my creation at Mayuri-sama's hand." He checked the last box. "Good now follow me so we can get you more fitting clothing.

She walked behind him, her head bowed. [I]'I will thank you Hisagi.[/I] She thought to herself as they walked out of the building, the view was amazing, she may of hated the way she got here but it didn't hide the joy in her face as she saw where the soul reapers live.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes:

1. Not much to say really, I enjoyed writing the chapter. Though it was shorter then I thought I liked that I was able to add in the Mayuri relationship, at times I thought I wouldn't be able to add him but I found a way, yay me .

2. I would give you a preview for the next chapter but honestly I'm drawing a blank right now, wanted to throw out another chapter before Aizen get's involved with the teens.


	9. Back To School

Yoruichi stood before the gotei 13 and in front of the captain commander Yamato. "Sir, my time in the real world have shown me that the arrancar have indeed started to attack, just a few days ago was I forced to engage three of them." Some of the gotei 13 started to whisper among each other, about possible plans if they were to take any actions against the arrancar movement.

"I see, but what of your second mission Yoruichi Shihoin." The Elder man in front of her asked.

"I didn't find Kisuke Urahara." Yoruichi was clearly upset at this fact, which she had a hard time hiding from the other captains.

"I see" The elder captain said simply as he raised up from his chair.

"From this moment on Kisuke Urahara has lost his title as the 13th division captain, If he is spotted then he is to be brought into for trail rather he's dead or alive."

Yoruichi's stood straight up before her eyes showed the story. "But sir I know Kisuke, he wouldn't leave without a good reason that would benefit the soul society."

Yamato simply slammed his wooden cane against the ground. "Silence Yoruichi." Yamato stared at her, his eyes cold almost uncaring. "I understand you and Kisuke are friends, but there isn't anyway that I can accept this from any captain, he will be punished for his betrayal."

Yoruichi wanted to say more, but she held her tongue as she went back to a knee. "I'm sorry captain commander, may I say one other thing about the arrancar moment?"

Yamato and the rest of the captains stared at her. "Yes what is it Yoruichi Shihoin?"

"I believe I defused the problem, there shouldn't be anymore problems with the arrancar, there were strange amount of reiatsu throughout the area, I believe that I have neutralized the problem."

Yamato stared at her once more. "Did you find the original source of the reiatsu?"

Yoruichi started to grind her teeth a bit before letting a sigh out. "No sir I haven't, but seeing as I was the last one there may I suggest the next plan of action?"

"Go ahead." He responded to her.

"I will send some of my squad members to the world of the living they will watch over the area and report everyday on the activity."

"Is there any objections to this idea?" The captain commander asked?

No one objected but Tousen stepped forward. "I would like to go as well, If there is a arrancar attack it would be smart to have someone there who can defuse the situation." Tousen gave a bow before he stepped back into his spot.

"Does anyone have any objections?" Yamato looked around the room and saw no one saying anything. "Then your request to go to the real world has been accepted Kasame Tousen." Yamato then walked forward. "This will end the captains meeting."

Yoruichi was the first on up and out of the room, but she did stop for a second as she looked over at Gin, his smile wasn't there, his smile was always there, also Aizen seemed kinda nervous it wasn't very noticeable but his lip was shaking just a bit under Yamato's reiatsu. She would have thought more about this if she didn't have her mind of Kisuke and trying to save his ass from being killed.

………………………………................

The four teens came up to there school, it was the first day back since Hisagi's death, they each looked at each other before smiling at one another, Halibel and Stark of course holding hands, but funny enough when Grimmjow saw Soi fon for the first time he decided the best plan of action was to grab her waist and pull her closer to him.

She allowed him to get away with this until he started to move his hand lower and lower, this was unacceptable, Soi pulled back her hand and gave a hard slap across Grimmjow's face, but gave him a smile afterwards. "Naughty Grimmy, your not allowed to move your hand that low yet, as punishment your not allowed to touch me again, for the rest of the day." She then turned around walking away from him.

"My names Grimmjow dammit!" He yelled throughout the halls, but instead of chasing her he just smiled. [I]'I love watching her walk away'[/I] Grimmjow still grinning and walking, until it finally hit him. [I]'Wait did she just give me a order?'[/I] Grimmjow had been to preoccupied by her backside that he didn't even notice what she said before that, which caused him to curse under his breath.

Halibel and Stark weren't far from them, they simply laughed at bit. "I'm so glad that there finally together, sometimes it's better then TV" Halibel said moving a bit closer to Stark. "I do agree with you there, I'm so interested in seeing how this relationship moves forward." The couple moved a bit forward until Stark felt a elbow in his side from Halibel. "Could you imagine little Grimmy's running though the halls."

"I believe I've had nightmares about such things." Stark looked at the ground with a sigh. "Just imagine them Soi Fon being there mother, If she wasn't fighting with Grimmjow she would be forcing her kids to work there asses off in school, only to have Grimmjow behind her saying -fuck school, lets go have some fun-" Both of them closed there eyes and smiled at the thought.

"Anyway new subject Stark." Halibel placed her arm around him, Stark knew the next question just from her movement before the question, that it would be one that was hard for her to say. "You know we've been going on for a while now." Stark looked down at her just nodding her head.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to, I don't know spend the night together one night, soon." Stark's eyes widened, was she asking him what he thought she was, right now in the middle of the hall in her school. "Well I mean, I." Stark's heart pounded a mile a minute.

"What's wrong Starkypoo, question caught you by surprise." Stark just stared at her. "That's an understatement." Stark took a deep breath. "Of course we can Halibel, only if your ready, but since you asked the question I suppose to are."

Halibel gripped Stark tighter. "You know I love you right?" Stark looked down at her, they began to walk again there grip one another couldn't be tighter. "Yeah I know and I love you Hali." The two teens finally entered there first class.

………………………………......................

Class came and went as the four teens didn't say much to each other during the class, other then the few stares between Halibel and Stark which only caused them to either smile widely or even laugh a bit.

Five minutes later the teens entered the cafeteria, this place was like there second home it seemed they each grabbed there normal spot, they then stared at the spot beside Grimmjow, each one thinking of Hisagi. "You think he became a soul reaper yet?" Grimmjow asked them, the others stared at him Stark just sighed. "You know this is Hisagi we're talking about I'm sure he has, he knows how to fight but unlike you grimmjow he actually has brains to back up his fighting skill." Stark said as the two woman laughed a bit.

Grimmjow stared at Stark. "Go, fuck yourself Stark." Stark looked over at Halibel before smiling. "I have someone to do that for me Grimmjow." Both Soi Fon and Grimmjow stared at him for a second before the red blushing face of Halibel just shined. "You gotta be kidding me."

Soi Fon stared at the two a bit longer before she went under the table and came out on Grimmjow's side. "Seriously, that wasn't on a need to know basis Stark, seriously." Grimmjow took the new found closeness to Soi to his advantage as he moved closer to her grabbing her waist again pulling closer his lips found her ear. "You know, they wouldn't compare to us in bed, you know I'm ready anytime you are."

Soi was dumbfounded not at what grimmjow said but his hand always felt so good on her, his words oh so tempting but she was able to pull herself out of her trance long enough to push him away. "Do you forget your in detention, now be a good kitty and stay there until your punishment is over." Soi said walking over to the exit of the cafeteria being sure to look back at Grimmjow for a second before leaving, how great it felt to finally get payback on Grimmjow for the hell he caused her.

Letting out what seemed to be a growl noise, much like a angry animal would make he stood up. "Yo Grimmy." Grimmjow looked back just in time for both Halibel and Stark to make a whip action with there hand making the sound also. "Go fuck yourse…wait never mind just fuck off." Grimmjow said storming out of the room.

Halibel then looked at Stark. "Seriously though, lets not make a global announcement about our night coming, I don't want everyone to know." Stark sighed. "I couldn't help it, I mean just the reaction from Grimmy was worth it, sorry." Halibel just shook her head. "No I would have done it to, honestly I didn't think he would figure it out as fast as he did." The two teens stayed there until the period was over before leaving for there next class.

………………………………..............

The end of the school day came as The gang meet up outside. Halibel and Stark were the first ones out followed shortly by Grimmjow and Soi Fon. "Well I would stay and chat but me and Stark have a prior engagement." Soi and grimmjow stared at each other before they just sighed. "Please shut up about it." Soi said in reply but Grimmjow on the other hand just smiled. "Yo! can Soi join and I'll record, maybe if your lucky Hali you can even get some Grimmy loving."

Grimmjow looked at everyone. "I didn't just call myself Grimmy did I?" Halibel and Stark only nodded. "Oh and no thanks Grimmy, I think we will only need two for tonight, maybe later though." Halibel said as they turn around leaving.

Grimmjow sighed before looking over at Soi Fon, her hand tightened. "Soi you know it was a joke right?" But Soi moved closer to him, her face more pissed off then ever before. "Come on Soi, don't be mad." Grimmjow's words didn't seem to effect her until she was inches from him. "Gotcha." Her faced completely changed as a smile ran across her face, she raised on her tip toes and gave Grimm a soft kiss on the lips. "Geez, your starting to become a bit soft."

Grimmjow stared at her. "Fuck I'm not." He knew it was a lie, when was the last time he kicked someone ass, why did he decided to be so nice to everyone sure he cursed that wouldn't change but he was being controlled by Soi which wasn't that bad but really it's like he couldn't bring himself to really be a asshole to her, maybe a few hits now and again but before he made sport of making Soi mad.

She just moved her hand down into his. "Honestly though, you are kinda boring just saying I gave you the trail run cause I thought you could rock my socks off but I guess I was wrong." Soi saying obviously trying to mess with Grimmjow, Just as quickly as she put her hand in his did she remove it once more leaving him behind as she walked away she keep walking until she turned left after she passed the school gate.

Once she moved passed the gate he was unable to see her anymore, Grimmjow's face showing pure anger at how true her words were, he clinched his fist wanting to punch something badly. [I]'She wants me to rock her socks off then fine, she's going to get it.[/I] Grimmjow then took off walking fast almost running, until he turned left and saw her still walking away.

He came up behind her grabbing her arm before spinning her around. "Grimmjow!" She yelled only to her lips touching his, Grimmjow then slammed her against the wall next to her of course not hard enough to really hurt her, Grimmjow keep kissing her before his hand trailed down her body until it was at her thigh. "Grimmjow…" Soi fon said feeling a lose of breath at his new found self which was really his old self.

His lips trailed down her body until he was kissing her neck, Soi Fon replied by scrapping her nails across his back, it hurt like hell but he loved the pain for some reason it caused him to bite her shoulder. "Grimmjow…" She said once more, not able to say anything else.

His hand that was on her thigh rose up lifting her leg as he wrapped it around his waist only to have the other leg follow, they continued to kiss and bite each other for the next few minutes until grimmjow tried to take his shirt off which finally broke Soi out of her trace as she grabbed her shirt and pulled it down. "Grimmjow, wait! Are you crazy!?"

He closed his eyes and opened them once more, he hardly realized what he was doing just letting instinct take over, he allowed her legs down onto the ground, both teens were breathing hard as they looked around to see an elder couple on the other side of the street pointing at them, this cause Soi Fon to blush and Grimmjow thinking about how he wanted to stick that woman's cane in her mouth.

But instead of doing that Soi had grabbed him and pulled him with her. "Bee where are we going?" She stopped before turning to him. "Why are you calling me that now, this is the worst time for new nicknames." He gave a sigh before stopping. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"We almost had sex in public what if I didn't stop us? Would you have really keep going?" Grimmjow looked at her just grinning. "Not my fault, you said you wanted the old Grimmjow, I just brought him out, you know you enjoyed it baby."

She just stared at him. "Fine your right, I enjoyed the hell out of it which scares me even more." She then placed a hand on her shoulder as she touched the place on her shoulder that he bit and just now it really did hurt. "Grimmjow, honestly though I'm not ready for that I don't know if what Halibel and Stark talked about go you stimulated, but I don't wanna do that with you yet, got it." Soi said in a forceful tone.

"Then why didn't you try and stop me Bee?" Grimmjow moved his arms around her kissing her neck again. "Because I can't say no to you when you touch me like this." Soi fon once more went into a dream world as his kisses melted her all her anger was gone, his hand once more roaming her body. "So I could take advantage of you right now bee?"

"Yes." She said honestly as she expected him to but he only kissed her neck once last time before releasing her from his grip and moving in front of her grinning. "Good to know, that will come in handy next time you punish me, just imagine us being in the middle of class then my animalistic instincts take over and I just walk over to your desk and, well you can imagine I wonder what you would do." Grimmjow was walking backward while he said this.

"You wouldn't dare do that…would you?" Grimmjow only let out a laugh. "Nah I wouldn't, I like you a bit to much to ruin it for one awesome moment." Soi then caught up with him before wrapping her arm around his waist. "You know we're never going to have a normal relationship." Grimmjow just looked down at her. "Would you wanna be like Stark and Halibel always lovey dovey, the perfect king and queen?"

She just shook her head. "No not really, the thought of us being like them almost makes me sick." He only nodded his head. "Yeah I know what you mean." The two then walked together for a while. "So Soi when do you wanna get fucked by me anyway?"

She looked over at himself before letting a laugh out. "Do you know how to not be blunt?" he only grinned back at her. "Would I be Grimmjow if I did." With a sigh she looked at the ground. "True, but really Grimmy I told you not now." He gave a sigh. "I knew I should have followed Halibel and Stark with the camcorder." Soi looked over at him with a sigh. "You're a perv." he let out another laugh. "Yet you're the one who can't take a kiss from me without melting." He had her there.

----------------------------------------------------------

Notes:

1. Yea really noticed last chapter just how noticeable my spelling errors are sometimes, ugh this is what I get for doing three chapters a night at 3am then re-reading them at 5am .

2. Short chapter, just wanted to give a bit more depth to GrimmxSoi

3. Only two more chapters left in Before Death, but the story is far from over *hint hint*

4. Again no real preview for the next chapter, not really sure how to give you a preview without ruining the chapter, eh but this and the next two chapters should be published about the same time.

5. Oh just fyi I didn't notice how badly I fucked myself over when I realized if Yoruichi was in the gotei 13 then Kisuke must be as well, so I actually didn't actually have a full prove plan to make sense of Mayuri being the captain .


End file.
